The Lone Wolf
by Cow-Lover2214
Summary: Evelyn is a foster kid runaway who is living by her own rules. She is born with the ability to see people's past, present, and future just by touching them with her hands. One day she bumps into Light and learns who he is, Eve is then shoved into the Kira investigation. While playing on both L and Lights sides, Evelyn decides to change the future.OCxL Rated M for a reason
1. Prologue

_**A/N: IMPORTANT!: Hey guys, so I decided on re-writing the whole story. Sorry it took me forever to update, I've fixing at this story and deciding on what I wanted to do differently, I also am trying to make Evelyn even less of a warrior mary-sue so feel free to point out whenever you feel she's turning into a mary-sue or if you feel like the characters might be acting too OOC. So HERE YOU GO! **_

**Prologue**

**Unknown POV**

I ran down the twisting, eerie path, looking behind me every so often. I felt a surge of pain run through my nose, and before I knew it, I was lying on my back, the air knocked out of me. Unable to do anything else, I lay there and gasp, grabbing my nose, I could feel the warm liquid pour out, and I could feel that there was a possibility that I just broke my nose. I cursed loudly, forgetting about my situation before a certain nightmare of a man reminded me.

"Kara! Come back here! If you don't get back here I swear you'll receive an even worse punishment," the cruel voice that I always feared yelled, not sounding that far away.

Out of fear, I jumped up, running off of the forest path into the deep, dark woods. My throat burned at my need for water, and I sound found my shoulders and my ribs aching while my pants became harder and hoarser.

I couldn't take the pain anymore and I ended up taking a break and leaning against a tree, listening for the sound of footsteps, or any sound at all. But I couldn't hear anything, it was quiet… too quiet. I decided I needed to continue and so, I pushed the pain as much as possible to the back of my brain before sprinting off in the direction I guessed was the way farthest from my fear.

Freedom spiked my heart with hope just before I felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around me in a threatening way. "Gottcha!" he yelled.

"No, let me go, please… please… I'm begging you… I won't run ever again, I swear," I cried, ending up full blown sobbing near the end.

"Shut up before I cut your lips off!" he yelled.

We moved towards the dock of a lake and he threw me on there, sending me tumbling just before I caught myself right before falling in. "Take off your shirt," he ordered.

"I-I'm sorry," I sobbed. I knew what was going to happen if I did take it off, and tonight, I just knew I couldn't stand it anymore.

"What did I just say! Take. Off. Your. Shirt." He ordered again. Slowly, I pulled off my shirt, and then gripped the wood of the dock bracing myself for the pain I would soon have to endure.

I gritted my teeth feeling the slashing on the belt buckle against my back, before I would've screamed and cried a river of tears, but now, I accepted the pain and the fact that I would end up with scars, and strangely, I afterwards it just hurt less than before.

Suddenly he grabbed my face then slashed my face and neck a couple times. I let out a blood curdling scream as I felt it cut and burn right over my right eye. "You know what, I don't think you've learned your lesson yet," he said before shoving me into the cold lake.

I gasped in surprise and quickly swam to the surface. I took in a large breath before I felt a hand on top of my head, and it shoved me right back under. I struggled under the grasp, the water burning my throat and panic increasing my heart rate, and as I looked up, I could see a blurred figure of a man.

**To be continued…**

_A/N: I would like to thank everyone for reviewing, your feedback meant so much!_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**3****rd**** POV**

A blonde haired girl with scars all over her body and one on over her eye sat in her silver car with tinted windows. Her fingers were tapping against the steering wheel to the music that was blasting from the stereo. She looked out the passenger window and saw her target coming out of the building so she turned off the stereo and grabbed a silenced gun as well as a knife.

He was a black haired male with a handsome faced dressed in business clothes. The girl had been tracking him for days now; she knew he was being suspected recently for raping young woman by flirting with them in bars then putting a drug in their drink so that he could have complete control over them. She had researched the drug and found it had a side effect of memory loss of the past forty-eight hours so the girls would forget who raped them just that they know someone did.

And now, was the moment of the truth, it was nighttime and he had just walked out a restaurant, the woman he walked in with before was now sluggishly moving, the man from before was now grabbing her by the shoulders urgently, trying to shove her into his black car while the girl grabbed onto the sides of the open door, pushing panicky pushing against the man, trying all she can to keep from getting into that car, for she knew what was happening.

The blonde woman jumped out of her car, now hearing the woman crying out. "Let m-me g-go, please! I w-won't t-tell anyone, I-I promise," she slurred due to the drug.

"Shut up sweetheart, it won't be painful as long as you don't struggle," he grunted, trying harder to shove her into the car, but she still pushed just as hard back, her knuckles white from gripping the sides of the open door.

"Let her go," the scarred girl growled in an eerie voice, now suddenly behind the black haired man with a red wig on her head.

The man looked behind him in fear but then he saw the feminine body accompanied with the A-line cut red wig. The man just simply laughed, not able to see the deathly cold eyes for the shadows of the night covered her face. "Oh really now, what exactly are you going to do, _woman_," he mocked, throwing his head back in a bark of laughter.

"More than you know, _sweetheart,_" she answered back in wickedly calm voice that made the man shudder. The woman walked out of shadows, revealing her face with the scar, and the emotionless mask she held on her face. She was dressed in a crimson red tank top lined with lace, over that had a black leather jacket on that stopped at her mid-forearm, with ripped skinny jeans, black leather gloves, and finally black sneakers. The man's eye widen in fear when he took in the gun that was held at her hip with a brown leather belt, and the knife in her hand.

He instantly stepped away from the drugged girl causing her to fall to the ground with shaky knees while tears spouted from her eyes. Putting his hands up in surrender, he started to beg, "Please don't kill me, I swear I'll stop, just let me go, I'll do anything. Money? You want money? I have tons of it, I'm rich after all!" The man was smarter than the rest, whenever the blonde had taken down the criminals they always mocked her, but this man could see he was in danger.

"Begging will do no good, I know men like you, and you will never stop doing what you do till you fill your need, but your need is like food, you have to keep eating to fill your hunger, but then your need just keeps coming back till the day you die." She gripped the knife hard and before the man could say anything she speedily slit his throat, causing him to die instantly and fall to the ground. The blonde disguised as a red head quickly ran over to the girl, pulling out two small tube containers with liquid inside, one was colored milky white while the other was a golden color. "Hey there, you alright," the blonde asked the girl with a soft voice.

"I-I think s-so, thank-k you," she stuttered, partly from the drug still in her system and partly from the experience.

"Okay, now I'm going to ask you a very important question, listen closely, the man drugged you with this drug whose side effect is memory loss of the last forty-eight hours. Here in my hand to two different medicines, one while take away the effect of the drug and you will remember this whole experience, while the other will let the memory loss side effect take its toll but it will stop the other side effects like fever, vomiting, and other bad stuff. It's up to you whether you want to remember this or not, but I will warn you, if you decide to keep your memory you will be traumatized in one way or another, but you get rid of the memory you will feel lost and you will keep searching for what you had missed those past two days," she explained.

The drugged girl instantly replied, "I want to remember, I want to remember you, and your heroism. That vigilante's are good people, not the kind of people the cops flaunt them around as." The disguised girl nodded, her stoic mask coming back onto her face as she handed the woman the golden liquid, telling her to drink it all up and them immediately go home and sleep.

The disguised woman then left in her silver car, the music blasting once again while she sped on the road, slipping her wig off and throwing it onto the passenger seat. The woman's name was Evelyn Michaels, and she was always alone.

**Evelyn POV**

A gasp escaped my mouth as I sat straight up in the bed, waking up from a dreadful dream, only to fall back down from the pain of getting up too fast. I glanced around at my surroundings, and remembered I was in an unfinished room of a motel; the only thing done was the flooring and the bed frame with mattress.

I sat up slowly, running a gloved hair through my long hair. Everything that happened last night came rushing back to me and I remembered I had a lot of things to do get done; I always did when I finished a job.

Pushing myself off the bed, I lazily walked my way to the bathroom that only had a mirror and a sink in it, the tub and shower not yet put in. I looked at my reflection, my hair was messy, my clothes crimpled because I was too lazy to change into pajamas, and I have small dots of blood splatter on my face from the killing of the man last night. I turned on the faucet, cupping water and rubbing it on my face, washing off the blood, and my makeup.

I grabbed a brush and ran it through my hair, then quickly brushed my teeth, and finally put on eyeliner and a bit of mascara, once done I put those things away and went over to the dark green suitcase I roll around and grabbed a crimson red tank top with a realistic gray skull on it, black leggings, black sneakers, and pulled on my regular black leather jacket over my tank top. I pulled my fuzzy pink blanket with clouds on it off the mattress as well my plush cow stuff animal, and put it in my suitcase. I grabbed the knife hidden underneath my pillow and put it into my pocket.

Looking outside, I checked to see if anyone was nearby, once I saw the coast was clear I left out the room, dragging the suitcase behind me. I opened the back seat car door, shoving my suit case inside before getting into the driver's seat and driving off.

I sped down the road, my music blasting once more, until I found a high school, and pulled off there; it was the perfect spot to find my next target and since I was still at high school age, nobody will think twice of me sitting there. I grabbed my brown leather satchel that held a laptop, a water bottle, a bag of chips for a snack, and a knife just in case. Leaving my car, I found a bench and started searching.

Time passed quickly, and still hadn't found a next target but then, I found the perfect person. It was a man with black hair and scary red eyes, but something was off about him, then I caught onto the keywords 'Beyond Birthday.' My eyes squinted slightly, as I tried to search more about him, but suddenly a loud noise went off, making me jump. It was the school bell, school was now over. I sighed and put my laptop away.

While putting my laptop away I felt a burning in my neck like someone was watching me, without making any sudden movements, I peeked out from the corner of my eye to catch a male with brown hair staring at me, holding a black notebook in his hand that had words on the cover but I couldn't see what they said from this faraway.

Straightening up, and strutting off, I started to walk to anywhere that wasn't here, for I had a feeling deep down in my gut that I shouldn't let this man know what my car looked like, in fact, I had a feeling I should keep everything about me from him.

**To be continued…**

_A/N: Hey guys, I don't own Death Note. Oh and I tried to make this chapter slower but I think I failed… Anyways, I hope I'm still doing better, and I hope that this chapter isn't sort like my old ones which I don't think it is… Anywho, thank you to those who have reviewed and favorited/followed! _

_To Anonguest: Yay thank you! I hope that this one is just as good, but I don't think it is… if it's not then I'm sorry and will try to make it better next time! Thank you very much by the way!_

_To Pattypop: Don't worry, it will still be and L/Eve story!_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Evelyn POV**

I walked and walked… and walked until my feet hurt and felt myself getting more and more lost. I looked down at my feet when I felt the gaze of the Japanese people burn into my skull like laser beams. I guess they weren't expecting to walk by an American girl today, especially one with a scar over her eye. I noticed from the corner of my eye a girl about my age that wore a skirt too high to appropriate and wore a school shirt that was so tight, made her junk look bigger than it actually was. She sneered at me, her eyes judging me as they ran over my body. I looked her dead in the eye and glared my sharpest dagger at her. "Didn't your mother ever teach you it's rude to stare," I growled in Japanese.

The girl looked shock at my sudden change of attitude and lowered her gaze, slightly shivering with fear and quickened her pace. I rolled my eyes, and started to cross a train track, my mind traveling until I felt my body slam into another's. "Sorry, wasn't paying attention," I said, brushing my clothes down.

"It's alright, I wasn't either," a kind voice answered. I looked up to find my eyes staring back into brown orbs. A Japanese boy about a year older than me was standing in front of me, that's when I recognized his features. The brown hair, the handsome face, the brown orbs; it was the boy at the school that I saw in the courtyard, who stared right at me with a piercing. The one I felt bad vibes about.

"Oh, I'm Light," the boy answered, switching the notebook that was in his hand to the other hand.

I eyed his hand skeptically, and then grab his hand with a light shake. "I'm Ramika," I answered, deciding to use my Japanese alias.

"That's a pretty name, it shocks me that an English girl has a Japanese name," he replied, a grin placing his lips in a flirty way as he tried to make small talk with me.

"Sorry, but I don't know you and I need to go," I said bluntly.

"Yeah, you're right, I guess I'll see you around, hopefully," he said, whispering the last part. I waved to him and hurried out of the scene, trying to make it not obvious that I was trying to get the hell away from the boy who looked like he won a bunch of girl's hearts.

I walked my way back to my car, my feet becoming more and more sore, my legs starting to burn, my shoulders starting to ache from carrying my satchel. It wasn't that it was heavy; more that it just hurt lying on my shoulder.

When I made it back to my car, I felt like whooping, and dancing around, this wasn't the first time I had to walk a long way to try to get far away from suspicious people, I mostly did this when a cop was ordered to follow me around, but it had been a while since I had to do that, so I guess I just wasn't used to walking around as much especially since I've been using my car more recently. _I really need to go back to walking, it's safer that way, _my thoughts argued.

Slipping into my car, I threw my satchel onto the passenger seat, driving away, searching for a place to eat. Despite the need to keep in shape, I didn't have a super skinny body like most girls; I had the bad habit of eating junk food, especially sweets.

**3****rd**** POV**

The blonde eventually found a convenience store, and pulled off there. It was a quick meal, and that way she would have her fill of junk food for the week. She always made a deal with herself that once a week she could have a day filled with junk food, then the rest of the week she had to eat some-what healthy food; she considered pizza healthy enough, as long as she added vegetables and meat.

She walked into the store causally, unintentionally swaying her hips in her natural walk instead of how she normally walked in public; talk and strong. Eve swiftly made her way down the aisles, running her fingers against the packages that lay on the shelves. She lifted her chin in an elegant manner as she inspected each junk food item. Eve didn't know why, but she felt more relaxed, usually she was always stiff, and tried to act neutral for the cops would've already been searching for the 'killer' who had committed a vigilante job.

The blonde grabbed chips and lots of donuts, and made her way to the counter. The man there greeted her kindly in English, a large smiled placed on his lips. He was one of the few that was unaffected by the scar on her face for he acted like it wasn't even there, which despite his kindness, she felt her blood boil at the action. The scars were a part of her, and she accepted them a long time ago. The scars were proof that she was a fighter; a survivor.

A scream ripped Eve out of her thoughts as she grabbed the food on the counter and went outside in a fast pace. She saw a girl screaming while a man on a motorcycle grabbed at the button of her jeans. He made suggestive remarks at her and Eve could feel the urge to kill him as he did, but she held back for people were walking by and there would be plenty of witnesses which pissed her off because they acted like the whole thing wasn't happening, that a girl was probably going to be whisked away and raped in an some alley, that this girl wont be left with emotional scars and physical pain.

Eve couldn't stand it anymore and set her bag of food down, not even caring for a second that someone might steal it. She sprinted over to the group and punch the man as hard as she possibly could, which was pretty hard considering her punch was fueled by anger. The man fell off his motorcycle, a loud painful thud echoing through the street. Everything became silent, the men that were followers of the guys he just punch glared her way, and started to make their way to 'teach her a lesson.' Eve grabbed the young girls arm, whispering in her ear to get the hell away from this place. The girl looked hesitant, wanting to thank her savior greatly for being the only person to actually help her.

Then, everything went by in slow motion, the man on the motorcycle was hit by semi, the sound of crunching bone caused even Eve to shudder in imaging the pain. The blonde girl felt no guilt for him, she knew he died instantly, but like all her kills, she knew it would be best for the world if they were out of it. The girl with the scar over her eye turned to the girl who was shaking slightly, "are you okay, any injuries," she asked, letting concern slip from the stoic mask she always wore in public.

"Y-yeah, but I wouldn't be if it wasn't for you… thank you," she said, admiration and gratefulness spread across her pretty features.

"No problem, just go home, rest, I'm glad you're okay," the blonde said, and with that, she grabbed her bag of junk that was surprisingly still there, and in a couple strides, got into her tinted window car, driving off to find a place to crash for the night.

What the blonde girl didn't know was that accident was no accident, and Light, the boy she met earlier, had watched her the whole time, observing her.

**Light POV**

I looked through the magazines, still unsure of the notebook I picked up earlier in the courtyard. That's when I heard the bell of the store ringing and she came in. The blonde American girl he had met earlier with the scar over her eye. Her posture looked more relaxed as she walked through the store, absently mindedly looking over all the food on the shelf, but she still had a blank expression on her face. I remembered earlier I was so intrigued by her, I had watched from afar the way she acted to the other girl who had sent a dagger her way. Ramika instantly defended herself, scaring the girl so much he almost swore she was going to pee herself.

A scream echoed through my ears, and before I could see who it was, I saw Ramika's head jerk to the window and quickly grabbed her bag and left the store. I looked out to find the motorcyclist that I was deciding on whether or not using the notebook on him to see if it worked was currently grabbing at the button of a girl's pants. I found Ramika was already over there a sent a powerful punch at the sleazy guy's face, causing him to fall off the motorcycle and most likely break a couple bones. I knew he would go after Ramika after the whole incident and quickly jotted down his name in my notebook. I counted in my head the seconds, and exactly on time; a semi truck came and hit him, just like I wrote down. _No, it can't possibly work, I need to try this again, I have to know if it for sure works, it could've just been a coincidence, it could have nothing to do with the notebook and Ramika accidently casued this when she punch the guy, _I decided to myself that I would check it again later, using a criminal again.

I looked over to find Ramika leaving the scene and going over to a car he guessed was hers, the girl from before looking over at her with admiration spread across her features. I looked back at Ramika and I knew we would make a great team taking down the criminals and all the people who dirty this world, and I hoped that this notebook really did work.

**To be continued…**

_A/N: Yep so Light now wants to make a team with Ramika/Eve, and Eve just technically saved another person, with her vigilantism, but I guess since Light was the one who killed Taco he's also the savior… nah it's Ramika. _

_To WildfireDreams: that's good, I am trying to make it better._

_To Guest: YAY! That's good, I've been trying to make it slower than I did before, I have a tendency to speed things up cause I want to get to the good parts._

_To Guest (chapter 11): Oh my gosh, I'm so happy, thank you, you brightened my day. I'm glad it brought you to emotions (even though they were sad one's its still emotions). _


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**3****rd**** POV**

After saving that girl from that awful man on the motorcycle, Evelyn had to lay low. She walked around wearing a black wig with bangs that were cut straight across the forehead. She covered her face by wearing sun glasses, and dressed in a cream trench coat with dark blue jeggings and light brown ankle boots and on her shoulder was her signature satchel. The blonde knew it was necessary, but she hated how much money she had wasted to change her appearance. The whole outfit was a _lot _of money. She wasted what could've been spent on more important things because of stupid cops on her trail. They wanted to take in the 'mystery' woman in to ask her about her side of the story about what happen, but the last thing she needed was to deal with cops only to find about that they have no information whatsoever on her. What didn't help was that there was somebody nearby who had been recording the whole thing, and got Eve on tape. He then put it on the internet which greatly pissed off the blonde for he could've helped the girl but he instead just recorded everything and decided to put it on the internet because there was a mystery girl that saved the other girl. And then there was the rare possibility and absolutely terrible possibility that the cops somehow found a way to tie her back to killing that one man, but the hidden blonde pushed away the thoughts, she had been doing these type of things for a long time now, so she knew quite well on how to cover her tracks, but Evelyn still had her worries every so often.

What also didn't help was 'Kira.' There had been recent deaths of criminals, that are in prison, all around the world, and they were all dying of heart attacks. And once that happened, the name Kira popped up on the internet, and people were starting to believe that there was this so called god that had been getting rid of the bad people in this world. Some cops who were familiar with the internet and the rumors, have been more wary of people, and the Kira business was something that Evelyn did not want to get into.

Now Evelyn walked down the street that was almost completely empty if it weren't for the people that walked down it every so often. The sky gray, and the rain lightly sprinkling so softly, that if you really paid attention you could feel it. The blonde buried her hands deeply into the pockets of her coat, and kept her head slightly down. The soft whisper of a breeze barley making its way through her wig. Evelyn felt a force hit her shoulder and glanced out of the corner of her eye to see that she had ran into a man. The man quickly apologized, but then stopped.

"It's alright, excuse me," the blue eyed girl with the black wig stated, moving away to continue walking. But the man grabbed her upper arm roughly, stopping her in her tracks and causing her to glare up at him that did nothing to him for she had sunglasses on. Evelyn quickly took him appearance in; he had light brown hair with pale skin. He was built and wore hooded jacket with jeans, but the blonde knew that his muscle was mostly from working out, he had no idea how to use it and its strength and she even bet he couldn't even throw a good punch.

"Now now, don't be so blunt, how about we go down to the bar and get a drink, I can show you a good time." The man said, smirking, but there was an evident look of longing on his eyes.

Eve felt her anger flare, and she grabbed onto the man's hand, twisting his wrist which caused him to yelp in surprise. She twisted his arm behind his back and shoved him against the wall. "Don't ever touch me again pervert," the blonde snapped, leaning in to whisper in his ear. The black haired man grunted, trying to get out the blonde's hold, but as he wiggled, she tightened her hold and twisted his arm even more, causing him to groan from the pain. Right then, Eve realized her mistake; she wasn't wearing any gloves, and she had touched his hand with her bare one. She felt beating herself up, she decided that since she would be laying low, she wouldn't need to wear her gloves; she should've been more careful, she should've just put them on, but of course, this day out of all the days, she decided to be optimistic, and then this happens.

The blonde released her hold on the man almost instantly and started to run, memories of his past running through her head in flashes. Evelyn started to pant and ran into an alley with brick walls and no outlet. Her knees wobbled before she collapsed on the side of the wall, pressing her back against the wall as she sat, panting even heavier as flashes of his present and future ran through her head. "Ah," Evelyn panted, pain in her head spreading throughout her body. The blonde blue eyed girl whimpered and curled herself against the brick wall. Trying to catch her lost breath and trying to calm herself. Before she knew it, black dots appeared in her vision, the corners of her eyes smudging with darkness, and then, Eve was cornered with shadows.

_-A little boy with pale skin and light brown hair stared down at the grave before him. People surrounded him, all being adults and they all wore black with solemn expressions. A woman walked up to the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry baby, papa is in a better place now, okay," she said softly to him, trying to coax the young boy. _

_ "O-Okay mommy," the little boy answered, rubbing the tears on his cheek away with his fist._

_ "Now come on, let go get ice cream," she said, trying to lighten the mood, but no matter what, the little boy knew his father was gone, and he was never coming back. And that made him fear death, and it also made him sad. He now knew he never wanted to die, because he knew how sad it made him when his father was to never return._

_ The scene changed and suddenly, there was the man Evelyn had fought before, standing in the school yard watching people pass him. They all seemed cheery, walking with their friends and seeming to have a good time. But he simply sat alone, with a sadden expression, and that's when he saw her. A girl about his age passed him; she had long black hair that was cut with bangs straight across the forehead, and was quite beautiful and curvy. The man smiled at her, but the girl didn't notice, in fact, she paid no heed to him, and continued to walk by, surrounded by a group of girls who were talking excitedly with her. The man's smile dropped and he looked away, hoping no one saw his embarrassing moment._

_ The scene changed again, and this time, Evelyn saw an older version of the man, who was now in his probably mid-twenties. The man was smiling happily, a beautiful petite brunette at his side with his arm thrown around her shoulder. The woman looked up at the man, and smiled widely, causing the man to raise his hand to caress her face, before looking down at her belly. The woman was pregnant.-_

Evelyn gasped when she woke up, founding herself still in the alley, but the rain falling harder than before. This happened frequently. Whenever she touches someone's hand with her bare own, she can see their future, past, and present. Sometimes she would only get quick flashes that actually showed their entire life, but there were the times she would pass out and would dream their life, showing the major events of their life. This only usually happened when their life was more different than other people. And then there were time she couldn't see their life at all, and when that happened it meant she was close to them, that they had a special part in her heart. And that only had happened to her twice in her whole life.

**Evelyn POV**

I shakily got onto my feet, attempting to grab onto the brick wall to steady myself. My knee's wobbled from beneath me, and I fell onto the ground once more. It was a long walk to the hotel I was staying in, and since I was for once staying in a hotel room that I'm actually paying for, I knew I couldn't just crash out where ever I was, it would be a waste.

My wig started to itch and I ripped it off my head, running a hand through my hair that had became damp from rain. I slipped off my sunglasses and placed my now ruined wig and glasses in my satchel. I took a deep breath, slanting my head so that I looked straight into the cloud's soul, and shoved myself up, and pressed a palm against the rough and pokey rock of the brick wall, flatting out my cream trench coat that had turned slightly gray from the rain and the dirty ground with my other hand. I blocked out the pain, and slowly made my way out of the dim alley, removing myself off of the wall. Suddenly, pain slammed throughout my whole body, through my blockage, and I found myself lying on my front, on the cement ground of the sidewalk; I felt as if an explosion had gone off through my body.

A warm liquid ran down my cheek and over my lip, and I knew it couldn't be the rain; it was too cold. My hand slithered its way from my side to touch the liquid, and pulled my hand back to see the red substance; my nose and eyes were bleeding.

My sighted instantly became dotted with red and black, and right before I blacked out again, I could faintly make out a fancy black car, stopping at the curb. Then, once more, I was lost in the shadows.

**To be continued…**

_A/N: So I'm pretty sure we call all guess whose car that is (:3). I feel this chapter might've gone a little fast, but I hope not! SO, now Kira comes to play… yippee (not)._

_To krystalballz: Thank you, I hope this chappie is good as well!_

_To WildfireDreams: Thank you, I already can't wait to right the next chapter… maybe I should make an early update…_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**3****rd**** POV**

The blonde scared woman's eyes fluttered open, looking around to find herself in a blurry world. She groaned, pressing a palm against her forehead in agony. It felt as if someone had been smashing her delicate skull on a cement side walk. She couldn't recall going back to the hotel room, but all she remembered was touching that man's hand, and seeing his life play out before her very eyes. But then something snapped inside of her. The room Evelyn had gotten had been pink and gold color scheme. This room's color scheme was purple, pale blue, and white. Her bed had regular white sheets, not black velvet sheets. She wasn't in her hotel room.

"You are awake," an emotionless voice stated. Eve turned her head and looked at the man who sat in front of her. He was sitting in a chair with a computer in front of him on a coffee table. He sat with his knees pressed against his chest, and wore a baggy white shirt with regular jeans and no shoes. He was strange to the blonde, his hair was black, and he had very dark circles under his eyes, and the way his back arched slightly, it looked as if he had spent his entire life sitting in that pose.

"It appears I am," the blonde answered, neither of them noticing just how awkward and weird their conversation was. The male turned to the girl, raising, looking over her. He had expected this woman to scream, or yell, or at least ask who he was, not just simply answer him. "Who are you, where am I," she asked finally, making the male feel just a bit less suspicious of her. Though he had to admit, she was an unusual person. He would have never expected to see a blonde American with a scar over her eye when he planned to make a visit to Japan. What was even more interesting, is that Watari had told him that while he had change the girl from her soaking wet clothes, he found her arms, legs, and basically her entire body riddled with scars, more importantly, her back looked as if it was a slaves back from the time when people owned slaves.

"I am Ryuzaki, and you are at a hotel. I had found you on the sidewalk; you were barely conscious and didn't look so well. So, I had taken you back to the hotel I was currently staying at." he explained. Evelyn narrowed her eyes at him, she knew he was lying about something; the girl had been lied to so much in her life, she now knew the difference of when someone was telling the truth or they were lying, and from the looks of it, lying seemed like something this man did a lot.

The blonde nodded a thanks, remembering faintly of the black fancy car that had stopped by the curb. Evelyn had felt both grateful and confused why he hadn't taken her to the hospital, but it at least it kept her from the trouble of having to lie to the hospital and fake the files. It also gave her the threat of the government somehow tying her back to one of her many jobs, and running from the government was not fun.

"Now, may I ask you for your name," he asked.

"Ramika, Iori Ramkia," Evelyn answered easily. It felt strange to say the last name first, but that was how they did it here, and since she was using a Japanese alias, she needed to appear as if she had lived in Japan for a majority of her life. The alias had a story to it, and some background info, just enough to keep suspicion away, but if they truly wanted to find personal info, then they would be out of luck.

"Strange, you have a Japanese name when you are in fact English, American from my guess," he said.

"I have lived in Japan for a large amount of my life," she stated simply, the raised out of bed, her fuzzy hair tickling her cheeks and neck from moving around in her sleep. She then suddenly felt embarrassed when she noticed just how under dressed she was. Apparently, they had changed her clothes, probably to check for any injuries. She wore a navy blue tank top with pink pajama pants. "You changed my clothes," she thought aloud, furrowing her brows. No normal person would take in a random girl they find barely awake on the sidewalk, and then take them back to where they were staying and change their clothes.

"Yes, I felt that you might be comfortable in pajamas and besides, your clothes were drenched from the rain so I had my butler go and take them to the cleaners," he said, looking back at his screen.

"Butler," Eve questioned out loud. Sure she thought this guy may be wealthy, the room itself said enough. But she never expected a butler. Ryuzaki nodded, seeming focused on something on the screen.

"Well then, as you can see, I am fine now, and want to thank you for everything you did, but I must get going." Evelyn stated.

"Your clothes are dry and are folded on top of the drawer." The woman nodded, walking over to her clothes and quickly slipping them on. The man didn't appear to be a pervert of some sort, and since he was too focused on the screen, she decided it might be the perfect time to change real fast. Despite not caring of what people thought, Evelyn was sensitive about the subject of her scars. She hated how people didn't mind their own business and would instantly ask what happened to her and how she got the scars. She would always snap at them, losing

her cool. People then always backed off, and if it was one of the rare moments where they kept pushing, Evelyn might get violent. Eve did in fact have a temper, and she was filled with hatred and Evelyn rarely got violent with someone but when someone seriously pushed her then she wouldn't be able to hold herself back.

"Where's my bag," she asked next.

"Next to the night stand," he answered. He glanced back at her while the mysterious blonde woman grabbed her satchel. To be honest, the black haired man did look through her bag, finding a wig, which wasn't something he expected, and a laptop. Since he was having troubles finding out about this girl, he decided to look through the laptop, and couldn't even get through to it because it was password protected, and even he couldn't seem to hack into her computer to find the password, but he did find out that there was at least ten passwords to get into the actual desktop. That seriously impressed him, never once had he had this much trouble finding information about someone, but in the end, he knew he would get what he needed; he always did for he was the famous L.

"Do you need a ride," he asked, his motive being that he wanted to see where she lived so he could get info that way.

"No," the blonde answered, and then started to walk out of the hotel room, leaving the black haired man behind her, his eyebrows furrowing just a bit as he stared at the back of the blonde woman. He felt his cheeks warm just a tiny bit, noticing the way her hips swayed in a delicious way unintentionally. Before he knew it, he could hear the door shut, and she was gone.

**Evelyn POV**

I had to admit, he was a strange man. An air of mystery waved around him. But now I was no longer in his presence, so I didn't care to think about him anymore. But I felt like the way we handled things was quite weird. He was also an unusual person himself.

Shaking my head from any thoughts of him, I continued to walk the long way back to my hotel, deciding to make sure that no one was following me. For some reason, I couldn't get Ryuzaki out of my head. He just kept lingering there, and I believe it was because he was a mystery to me. He was the first person that was hard for me to read. Usually people are like a children's book to me, and with my ability, I could tell just what kind of person they were. But Ryuzaki, seemed… different.

**To be continued…**

_A/N: I always have this lingering fear that I am rushing it, or going back to my old ways, but I think it's still okay. Anyways, another chapter, Ramika (Evelyn) finally met Ryuzaki (L). This is a quicky chappie!:3_

_To WildfireDreams: Yay, thank you, I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_To Anonguest: Thank you, and I am glad. I was trying to somehow in a strange way describe just how her powers work. _

_To krystalballz: Thank you so much! I hope this one is good as well, like I mentioned before, I feel sometimes like I am going back to my old ways. _


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**3****rd**** POV**

Evelyn sat in her hotel room finally, lazily watching a movie while she put her feet up on the coffee table. The blonde was quite tired, when walking back to the hotel room she rented, she noticed there was a person following her in the shadows, and so, she took the long way back to the hotel, and then walked through an extremely crowded area. She had managed to lose him, and she then continued her way back to the hotel, slyly pulling on the black wig she held in her bag. Evelyn suspected that it was the strange Ryuzaki guy that had her be followed, and she wouldn't put it past him to do it. The girl spent like five minutes with the guy and already knew he wasn't some average Joe, or a just a kind man. Now, she felt tired more than anything, after the collapse from her 'gift' and the long walk, the blonde scarred woman wanted nothing more than to curl up in a blanket and watch a movie, while she ate her favorite kind of food; junk food; especially the sweet kind.

Eve then grabbed her laptop; pulling one of her most beloved object towards her. She then opened it up, and started to hack into the local police's files. She knew she needed to do at least one more job before she left Japan; she was always careful, so that wasn't a problem, but then, that got the blonde thinking. She wondered how Kira would know who is a criminal, or at least suspected of breaking the law, which left her to the conclusion that Kira was able to get into their files by either hacking, or having the permission to. Evelyn remembered how long it took her to be able to hack into police files without being able to leave any indication behind, so she took out the possibility of being able to hack because she knew just how hard it was to do so.

The woman shook her head, trying to rid her mind of any thought's concerning Kira. Sure, she understood the reason why Kira was doing what they were doing, but she also knew that Kira was nothing more than a simple human being, she didn't believe in gods, so that showed that whoever Kira was, had a god complex, and this was too large of amount of justice. Evelyn did, in fact, kill the absolute terrible people, but Kira was going full out and committing mass murder. Most of which have already have had justice served to them, and are spending their time behind bars. Those were the people that the blonde didn't kill, they were already paying their time, and were lucky enough to get a second chance; Eve only killed those who haven't been caught by the cops, and were probably never going to be caught the cops, ending up with them having a cold case, which truthfully, pissed the blonde off. Those people should've never committed such terrible acts, and in return, they deserve justice that they probably won't ever receive, and that is why she did what she did. She believed for criminals, it's an eye for an eye world for them after that, and Evelyn knew that the law was corrupted and messed up, that is why she refused to become a detective, knowing that even though you might know for sure who the person who is at fault it, you can't arrest them or charge them unless you have enough evidence to do so, and most of the time, the person doesn't even get enough justice served to them because usually, they'll just get arrested again; which menat they didn't learn their lesson.

Evelyn didn't want to think about Kira, she had work to do. So, she started to hack into the files, and that's when she came upon her next job which involved a few people suspected of burglary. The home had belonged to a rich, older couple, and they had lost large amounts of their jewelry that were all extremely expensive. The group of people suspected was exactly three people, two being male, and one being female. The blonde rubbed her upper lip thoughtfully, she then started to plunge herself in their past lives.

The first man, who went by the name of Haruto, seemed to have a normal past life of a nice caring parents, and having a couple younger siblings, and he had no criminal record, the only thing that didn't make it perfect was the fact that his grades hadn't always been as well as others. Haruto was also quite young, being only in his early twenties, and the reason why he was being suspected was because the police found out that Haruto didn't have a good relationship with the couple, and he didn't have an alibi at the night of the crime.

The second guy who went by the name of Kenta, had a more difficult past life; his mother left him at the young age, leaving him alone with his alcoholic father, who didn't beat him per say, but did in fact neglect the poor man. The second Kenta turned eighteen, he left to go live in an apartment, but did in fact check up on his father daily to make sure his old man was okay. Kenta was as young as Haruto, and the reason he was suspected was because he was the closest neighbor to the couple, and he also didn't have an alibi, when questioning him, he said he did in fact see a small figure of someone leaving their huge house, at the time the couple were away, and the police were suspicious as to why he didn't call the police. He just said that he thought it was the older woman so he didn't feel the need to call the police about it, but that didn't throw the cops out of suspicion.

Lastly, was the woman, who went by the name of Yoshiko. Her past life was so perfect, it was too perfect. She had caring parents, one younger sibling, and an older sibling, who were both girls. Her grades had been absolutely perfect, and she seemed like the middle popular at her high school; wasn't overly popular or unknown; right in the middle. She was still in high school, a teenager, in fact, it was her third year there, and her older sister was at her fourth year there, and her younger sister was at her first year there. Eve understood it might be rough being a middle child with siblings so close to her age, and from the looks of it, her older sister and her younger sister were both overly popular, and well known in the high school; that was what arose suspicion to Evelyn, she wondered if maybe it had been Yoshiko who had stole from the house, for the house was filled with expensive T.V.'s and gadgets, and could've made a fortune off of them, but instead, it was only jewelry taken, and at the teenager age, insecurity can make you do a lot of things you wouldn't normally do.

Deciding to take a break, the blonde woman got out of the police files, getting enough information for the time being, and rested her head on the back of the couch, releasing a tired sigh. Eve was no stranger to working hard, usually doing hard labor, but today, she felt as if she had worn herself thin. It had been a long time since she had worked hard to the point of not wanting to get up to go to the bathroom, but today, she felt herself to close to that point; she would've had more energy, if it wasn't for her blasted so-called gift making its appearance today. Now, she let her brain calm down, focusing on nothing but the T.V. who was currently playing the movie "Standing Up," which always seemed to bring her close to tears sometimes. She loved that movie, and whenever she watched, she could feel her heart clench in pain. The two children in the movie reminded her much of her and Taylor; her beloved and then, then blonde zoned out, falling into the pits of her memories.

_-The blonde walked through to crowded hallways, ignoring the words her fellow peers spat at her as she walked by. She didn't care what they called her; she has heard worse, and she knew most of it wasn't true; the students seemed to love the words slut, whore, and prostitute, and they seemed to especially love calling Evelyn that, but Eve knew they were wrong, so she ignored them; after all, she is a virgin, and she would never give up her virginity like most of these buffoons. _

_She soon made it to her locker, sighing at the graffiti on it that said freak on it. "Hey Kara," a familiar voice said, and Evelyn turned to the man who was using her alias, the man who went by the name of Taylor, who had short blonde hair, just like her, and sparkling green eyes. He wore his signature cameo cargo pants, with black combat boots, and a white shirt, showing off his muscular, intimidating body. _

_At the time, everybody knew her as Kara; nobody had ever known her name was actually Evelyn, sometimes called Eve, except when she told Taylor, the only person she ever trusted. _

"_Hey Taylor," she said quickly, hiding her locker's view from him; she knew how mad he got whenever the other students picked on her, and she didn't want him to get into any more trouble than he already has protecting her dignity from time to time again._

"_Whatcha' hiding there from me darling," he asked, trying to see what she was hiding behind her. Evelyn just smiled, denying anything, but Taylor manages to push her away, gently, and saw the horrid words on her locker. His jaw locked in anger, and Eve saw his knuckles turn white from clenching his hand into a fist, ready to slam the next person he see's. _

"_It's alright Taylor, look, I'm fine. I know what they say isn't true, and besides, it's almost like a compliment, it means I'm not like them," Evelyn reasoned. The blonde haired man sighed, letting it go for once, and turned to the blonde beauty next to him._

_He cupped her cheeks, looking deeply into her blue orbs; the whole time, Evelyn just thought he was being friendly, and nice, and that his actions were just out of worry; at the time, she didn't know that it was out of love. "Okay then, Evelyn," he whispered, making sure nobody heard him.-_

**To be continued…**

_So, a bit about her past, and the reason I put loads of info into the case Evelyn is working on, is because I wanted to show off her detective skills a bit more. Don't own Death Note BTW! Also, does anybody like Taylor so far, because I love him! Anywho, despite more about her past and what not, this is sort of a boring chapter, but I hope you all enjoyed it!_

_To WildfireDreams: Thank you, I hope this chapter is good as well, but I think it might be kind of boring… of well, it'll get better._

_To krystalballz: It actually is going to be a little different, but I can't tell you what is going to change… :3_


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**3****rd**** POV**

The blonde sat out on a bench at the park. Around her, people of all ages seemed to be having a good time, some looked as if they were on dates, some looked like just a group of friends hanging out, and then there were the children who played at the playground, laughing and screaming with joy. However, Evelyn seemed far away, typing like a mad person on her laptop. She needed a change of scenery, and honestly, the hotel room was getting too boring for her likes. So instead, she was out here, hacking into files to find more information about her three suspects in her latest job. Lately, unfortunately, her luck had decreased and she hadn't been able to get much farther in her case.

"Fancy seeing you here stranger," a familiar voice spoke, bringing the blonde out of her thoughts to look up at the same boy who caused a stir in her stomach, and not in the school-girl, or love-at-first-sight way, more like the murder-way.

"Light, I didn't expect to see you here, or again that is," Evelyn deadpanned. Her expression looked bored, unimpressed, and indifferent which confused Light. Sure he could obviously see her looks were different and she was a strange girl, however, girls of all types always seem to swoon at the mere sight of him. It was almost like she could see past his front and into his soul, like she somehow knew or guessed he was Kira, which caused his heart to quicken.

"Me neither to tell you the truth, may I sit with you by the way," he asked, nudging his head towards the empty spot next to Evelyn who sat in the cool shade. Sighing and groaning inwardly, the blonde woman shut her laptop closed, not wanting him to see what she had been doing and nodded at him. She supposed she needed to play nice, or at least, nice enough so she didn't arouse suspicion from this man who gave her bad vibes.

"Why do keep trying to hang out with me," she asked bluntly, getting straight to the point. Nobody seemed to want to approach her. Evelyn's voice always stayed stoic as well as her features, she had distinctive scar over her eye which suggested that something bad has happened in some shape or form, and if they would get that extremely rare moment where they saw her entire body; back, arms, legs, and front, they would see her body was screwed up, and had too many scars on it to count.

"Truthfully, I like you Ramika, besides, don't you think it would be nice to have a friend?" he asked. Though, those weren't his true intentions; he remembered seeing her with the motorcycle guys, trying to stand up for the poor girl. He then decided if he was to ever see her again, he would try to be her friend since from what he could already read from her, she was someone who was filled with loneliness. And what would be even more splendid if he found out she was a Kira supporter. He could then use her as a pawn in his game against the notorious L.

"What if I don't want to have a friend? Ever thought of that," she asked, her voice so cold, that the brunette boys had to force himself not to shiver. He never felt like this with anyone else, yet, here this girl was, probably the scariest person he had ever met which is saying a lot.

"Everybody wants friends," Light answered in his cheery voice that made him want to throw up.

"Do you really believe I'm that stupid," Evelyn asked suddenly, her glare in full force which caused the boy to widen his eyes in surprise. The look on the girls face could kill millions more than Kira. Light opened his mouth to object, only to shut up when Evelyn spoke again. "I'm not that stupid; I know you are trying to use me for something incredibly ludicrous. Making friends with someone who might look weak and can easily be undermined, makes me sick," she snapped, a sneer curling at her lips. The blonde woman rose up from the bench, holding her laptop close to her chest while she looked down upon the shocked brunette boy. "You can stop now, and leave me alone; that would be doing me a "favor.""

She then briskly walked away leaving Light, who was once shocked, now grinning mischievously. Light liked Ramika; she was feisty, she saw through his mask, which both scared him and made him like her even more, she was strong willed, and she wasn't easy to fall to traps like so easy, pathetic prey. In the human world, there was the predators and the prey. The human predators took the world into their hands, and held it, dominated it, but human prey were more of the common people, just living their life without really living and taking the world by their hands. They fell easy into traps by reality and society. Ramika was like Light, a human predator in the world. Which Light liked, she was different from the girls he went to school with, who fan-girled over him like dogs in heat.

Light hoped he would see her again; wondering if maybe she was a Kira supporter, that would be an interesting aspect. The brunette continued to watch as the blonde walked away, her hips swaying unintentionally, but made the brunette gulp with a bit of lust.

Oh yes, he hoped he would meet Ramika again.

**Evelyn POV**

I hadn't expected to run into Light, but of course, his appearance was a terrible surprise. I wasn't sure if I liked him or not, but I have to give him credit; his acting was top notch and could fool almost anyone, except for someone like me who can see past the acting and see the true meaning deep inside. And from what I've gathered from him, he flaunts around like some amazing guy and is defiantly a panty-dropper for most women.

Sighing to myself, I headed towards the new hotel I was currently staying at. Once again, I decided to change my pace, and in doing that, I stopped staying in unfinished motel rooms, or under reconstruction rooms. This, to me, was both a luxury and a disadvantage. This way, I don't have to be wary and cautious, but, I do have to make sure I seem totally normal and I am put at a disadvantage.

I stopped suddenly in my tracks, glancing around at the surroundings, and I found myself not wanting to go back yet, so instead, I find a nice tree and head over to it. I took off my leather jacket, for once not caring whether people saw my scared arms, and placed it on the ground. I sat on my jacket and reopened my laptop, now searching about recent news. I never found myself liking politics, I found it corrupted and unstable, however, to keep up with the latest news was an important factor. I found myself soon coming upon an article about the "god" who has ruled the channels of t.v.'s everywhere, and that, was Kira. Why were people so hooked onto him; I knew most in society would state things like he was a murdered and a fraud, but I bet they go online and "fangirl" all over him/her. It almost made me sick.

"It appears you keep up with the latest news," a voice said, causing me to jump and shut close my laptop. I looked up to find a familiar face that consisted of pale skin, dark circles under his eyes, gray eyes in general, and a patch of spiky black hair.

"Ryuzaki, surprise, surprise," I said sarcastically, finding myself inwardly growling. Why do people keep bugging me?

"I never expected to run into you again Miss Ramika…" he trailed off, and of course I knew what he was doing. I suspected him since the night I noticed someone following and knew he had looked up information about me, probably find none. I hadn't had time to put up fake files behind the Ramika Iori, but, it wasn't like I would be here any longer. Once I finished up my recent case, I was planning on flying out to maybe Sydney, Australia and doing a couple jobs there, or maybe somewhere in Russia, however, I have yet to learn Russian and would have to speak English.

"Just Ramika," I said in light voice, trying to appear as if I'm trying to be friendly or polite.

"Ah, may I sit next to you," he asked.

"I'm sorry to say this, but no, I am busy quite frankly, and came here to get some peace and quiet," I answered, trying to seem as respectful as possible.

"What, problems at home? Younger siblings too loud," he asked in return. And of course, once more, I knew what he was doing. He was trying to get more information out about me, find out whether I had siblings, where my parents are/what they are like, things like that, too bad for him that I knew exactly what was going on.

"No actually, just need a change in scenery," was all I said, and could see the fight of composure behind the wall in Ryuzaki's eyes. Poor man, he was just like Light; he couldn't see that I knew his tricks. I was a fox, just like him, I am a trickster.

**To be continued…**

_A/N: I don't know how long it's been since I last updated, but, here it is. I decided on putting Light in there as well as L so that L and Evelyn can build up some chemistry. __**Important question: **__should I delete all my earlier chapters so that this rewrite is easier to follow?_

_To Wildfire Dreams: Thanks! I hope you liked the sort of L and Evelyn fluff I put in this chapter!_

_To Anonguest: Thank you! I was hoping that most of you didn't find it boring but I'm glad it brought out the character!_


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Evelyn POV**

"A change in scenery huh? Exactly from what," Ryuzaki asked, pressing a thumb against his lower lip. Although I had to admit, he was making this so easy for someone else to talk to, but I wasn't like most people; I knew he was digging for information and I can honestly say that he won't get a peep out me. I was extremely suspicious of him; my guess was he was working for the government which made me inwardly panic for a second, but then I calmed myself down; even if they did manage to catch onto me, I did have a lot of "friends" in both high and low places. That was the only problem with me getting caught; I would have to go to someone for help which I disliked greatly, but then there was also the questions that would arise about my origins and I wasn't sure if I would be able to hide my past for too long.

"You ask a lot of questions," I said bluntly and inwardly hoping that I could see him squirm with uncomfortably. When I was younger, I always remembered that people tended to steer clear of me, afraid of looking at me for they would see the scars, and then come to the conclusion that I was a bad person. They would squirm, shake, or shudder under my gaze and that always seemed to cause a weight to settle on my chest. But now that I was older, I found humor in it. How they just suddenly assumed I was a bad, scary person who would shoot them in the head just for looking my way in a bad way; it was so idiotic and uncalled for.

"Tell me, what do you think of Kira," the black haired man asked, ignoring my earlier statement, and I inwardly smirked. He was defiantly someone who worked for the government; FBI? Undercover cop? Maybe it can go as far as CIA, but I doubt it; I'm not a huge amount of threat compared to Kira, the mass murderer.

"Want an honest truth? I think the amount of people Kira has killed has made his actions wrong, but, I must admit, his courage to rid the streets of the filthy, and the unclean people who have committed terrible acts are quite admirable." I stated honestly, leaving out any details that might deter me to be different. If I mentioned they probably would have a god complex and all of the other things I noticed about him, I could be pointed out to be too much interested in the psychological profile of Kira.

"You think cops aren't doing their jobs?"

"I think the law system is completely screwed up and cops aren't catching enough criminals to clean the streets up. Kira's way of ridding them has caused a drop in the amounts of crime committed, despite how horrendous his way of doing it may be."

"You side with Kira then? You want to make and live in the perfect world?"

"There is no definition of perfect, but truthfully, I want to live in the world Kira has for us in store." I said, and it was the honest truth. His way of purifying the world was terrible, bloody, and blood curdling, but I did want to live in a world where it was free of criminals and law-breakers. Maybe if I had grown up in a world like that, I could've been different. I could've had friends and maybe a few boyfriends, maybe I wouldn't be riddled with scars and wouldn't have night terrors show up before my very eyes every night. But I was like this now, and I knew I couldn't go back even if I had tried.

Ryuzaki stayed silent for a long while causing me to look over at him. His face was left emotionless and his eyes had a far away gleam in it; he was thinking. After a few minutes, I decided I had enough and was going to move to leave when words suddenly spilled out of his mouth. "That's an interesting concept Miss Ramika," was all he said before he stood up, and said goodbye. I watched him go with my ever so stoic look plastered on my face then turned my attention back to my laptop. I had enough of talking, thinking, and hearing about Kira for at least one day now.

I packed away my laptop, glancing around at my surroundings. Children continued to play on the playground, people continued to walk around, and I found myself catching the eye of a certain brunette. There stood Light, but this time, he stood with a bunch of teenagers around him. And what made me freak out and have intense chills about was the fact he then turned at looked straight at me, like he had felt my staring, then he smiled.

I didn't do anything back and just walked away.

**3****rd**** POV**

"Not that I particularly care Light, but why are you so interested in that girl," the shinigami asked when the duo had finally been left alone, following behind the brunette boy.

Light discreetly glanced around to make sure nobody was listening before he answered. "To be honest, I'm not sure; she's quite different," Light mused, thinking back to way she acted. Like most girls, she didn't swoon at the sight of him; in fact, she acted bored with him the whole time.

**3****rd**** POV**

Later that night, Evelyn's eyebrows furrowed with confusion as she stared down at her laptop screen. The girl she had suspected earlier was now off of the suspects list, but when Eve looked up why she had taken off, the information was scattered. In fact, there was no info as to why she had been taken off which made the blonde beauty think. She decided to look into the family of Yoshiko. She found scrolled through all the information, finding nothing interesting until something caught Eve's eyes and that was their bank account. They were rolling in the dough, their accounts was filled with millions of money. The blonde then hacked into their bank and looked their name up, looking for recent transactions which gave Evelyn the conclusion she needed. The most recent transaction happened yesterday and it consisted of two million being taken out of their account.

Her conclusion was finalized: Yoshiko was the one who had stole the older couples jewelry. She had told her parents about the whole thing and they paid off the cops so that their daughter wouldn't get in trouble or ruin their reputation. Now all Eve had to do was head over to Yoshiko's house and find the evidence she needed: the stolen jewelry. Then she would wait for Yoshiko and finish her off.

**3****rd**** POV**

"Watari, I can't seem to find anything on the Ramika woman," L stated, going through the information that was splayed in on his computer screen once again.

"I'm afraid I haven't' gotten any luckier than you," the older man answered, completely confused. Both he and the black haired man had gone through the name Ramika all over Japan, but whenever a name came up the person was defiantly not the blonde haired woman L had met. She was defiantly using an alias which made both L and Watari question her motives for being in Japan. They also wondered what her real name was but it was hard to find search up someone's name when you don't have any information about them that could possibly help.

L had left earlier to try and get some type of baggage on the girl, but he had come up empty. He tried to make it as easy as possible for that woman to spill but she kept her lips locked; refusing to tell him anything. It had been hard for L, that he would admit; he didn't interact with people much and was basically an introvert. So doing this was a major boundary pusher for him but he did it anyways, finding something off about her. She was just too calm and her face was covered with a permanent emotionless mask. She acted bored, indifferent, detached, and sometimes even cold when she interacted with other people, at least, she acted that way with L.

"I would hate to suggest this, but I feel this is might be necessary of Miss Ramika has bad intentions," Watari stated.

"What is it," L asked.

"Maybe you could invite her onto the task force you are making for catching Kira. That way maybe she'll open up to you and you can find more information about her. Besides, remember how she answered to her thoughts about Kira, it's obvious she's done her research, and knows more that meets the eye. And maybe you'll be able to convince her that Kira's ways are bad."

The black haired man pressed a thumb to his lower lip, thinking over everything his partner had stated and realized that maybe it was a good idea. He was 70% sure that Ramika was way smarter than she let on, and the only reason it was 70% instead of 98% was because he has gotten to know her very well or managed to catch onto her files. "Very well then, we'll invite her to join the team before the task force members meet me."

**To be continued…**

_A/N: Yeah so I hope this wasn't too bad, I mean, I went through a lot of POV's. I just wanted to show clips of what Light and L think. I hope this chapter is good!_

_To Anonguest: Right?! She's just so detached and cold towards them, it's sort of awesome considering both Light and L are treated so highly for their smarts and looks. Thank you by the way, I have this feeling, more badly than the others, that this chapter isn't so great. But thank you!_

_To WildfireDreams: Thank you for the suggestion, I think I might after I get after the amount of chapters. To explain more I wrote 11 chapters (not counting the authors note), so after I have written 11 new chapters I will start to delete the old chapters. _

_To krystalballz: Eh, maybe more like a cupcake. Here's another update, and I will be deleting chapters after I written 11 chapters._


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Evelyn POV**

I sat in my window-tinted car, watching the house as I waited for Yoshiko to get home. So far, I've seen her mother, father, and youngest sister enter the house, but I have yet to see Yoshiko to get home as well as her sister. However, I was prepared to wait all night, besides, I always killed when it was in the late hours of the night of the early hours of the morning that way the family was asleep as well as the law breaker.

I perched my elbow against the wheel, settling my head against my leather clad fist. While waiting, I let my thoughts wander over to two certain men: Ryuzaki and Light. I wasn't sure why, but it just did. I hadn't expected to run into both of them while out at the park, but it was quite the unpleasant surprise. It wasn't like I had anything against them, except that I suspected Ryuzaki and Light gave me murderous chills, it was just the way I acted towards people. Despite ridding the world of disgusting people, and saving/helping others, I still disliked people. It had more to do with the fact that I had faced bad, gross people in my life, both men and woman, and I never got to be with the good people of this world.

The sound of a car drove me out of my thoughts and I glanced up to see a car pull into a driveway. Doors opened, and out came none other than the eldest sister if the family and Yoshiko, who was glaring at her sister while they had a heated conversation. I rolled down my windows just a bit so I could hear what it was about.

"Mom and dad are going to kill us," Yoshiko said.

"No t-they w-won't," the eldest slurred, and I could hear it as clear as a fire alarm; the eldest sister was drunk, and she probably called Yoshiko to pick her up. I rolled my windows back up and slouched in my seat, crossing my arms over my chest as I waited for them to get inside.

I hear another roar of a motor and furrow my eyebrow in confusion; it was way too late at night for another person to be driving by. I let my paranoid get at me at wondered if maybe Ryuzaki got at me. He had followed me and was waiting for me, but I kept trying to calm myself, telling myself that it could be another drunken person; maybe the sister had been at a party. I looked back to find the car I heard was an extremely expensive black car. Then it hit me, this neighbor was strictly middle-class; nobody, no matter what they did, in this entire neighborhood could possibly own that car.

My mouth then started to go dry, my heart beat quickened; there's a high chance that I could be caught tonight. I couldn't drive off at the moment, because then it would look suspicious, so instead I go over in my head what I could do to not look suspicious and drive off. I think about the possibility of having a flat tire as an excuse, but my tire was completely fine, then I realized I could fake having a problem under the hood of my car. I smiled to myself and opened the door, walking out to the front of my car, rubbing my arms absent mindedly as the cold air bit at my flesh. I completely ignored the strange car and went over to the hood, and lift it up. I leaned over, not sure what I could do, but from the looks of it, they only had one view which was behind from the behind, so I pretend to be doing something to it when I actually wasn't changing anything.

I then shut my hood and went inside my car again, getting inside of it. I turned my car on, driving off in the darkness.

**3****rd**** POV**

L sat in his hotel room, his thumb pressed against his lower lip and his eye brows furrowed.

Only hours earlier had he been stalking Ramika, but what he found quite strange, was the fact that she pulled over in front of a house and waited there, then, hours later, suddenly got out of the car and checked something under her hood and left. The girl now really confused the black haired detective, more than he cared to admit.

He had never met someone so suspicious before, and then there was the fact that he had someone stalk her and easily lost him. When he had talked to the person to stalk Ramika to see about who she is and what her real name is, the man said that it seemed like Ramika knew she was being followed because she just abruptly went into the subway station, when it had looked like she hadn't planned it.

L sighed, rubbing his temples. He should be focusing on the Kira case for that was what was most important. But this woman… just couldn't leave him mind alone. He felt… defeated, which didn't settle for him. L admitted, there was one thing he did share with Kira, and that was the hate of being beaten, but the detective was sure that he handled it better than the mass murderer.

The black haired man got onto the computer once more, deciding he should into the particular house that was right in front of Ramika's car. He quickly found the name of the family it belonged to and started to scroll through the research, finding out that a young girl in the house named Yoshiko had been a suspect for stealing expensive and almost priceless jewelry, but soon later was taken off of the suspect list, the day after one of the cops on the case had a large amount of money transferred to his bank account. That was the moment when it hit L. He remembered hearing about a murder of some man being suspected for raping young woman, and then giving them a rare drug that caused them to have amnesia of the last forty-eight hours. Which was found it had been true about him when a woman stepped forward saying he tried to rape her, but a woman had saved her, and had given her another drug which reversed the affects of the earlier drug she had gotten from that man. When the police asked if she could identify the woman who saved her, the girl said it was too dark, but L knew she was lying for the way she talked about her savior was almost like she was talking about the love of her life. He then remembered when decided to confront Ramika at the park, and she was looking at the Kira articles. And he remembered about what she said about wanting a new world like Kira is planning on, just not liking his ways of doing it.

L was 85% sure that that blonde woman, Ramika, is a trained, experienced vigilante. It would explain how she was so careful with her words and wasn't affected by nearly anything said to her. How she had expert the emotionless mask on her face. It explained how she made sure he didn't know where she lived, who she was, and why she used an alias. But L couldn't be a 100% sure yet, not until he actually talked to her.

But then, his thoughts stopped to a jerk. If it had been anyone else, he would've turned her to the police, but the dark eyed man felt that she could be a great use to the task force. She seemed intelligent, and L guessed she must be trained to fight in order to take own large men like the one raping women.

L rubbed his lower lip, wondering what he should do with her. It wouldn't be the first time he used a criminal to help him work a case, but he wondered just how far Ramika has gone, and just how many people she had killed; she was way too skilled to only be a beginner. But he then realized she would be the almost the perfect candidate for the job in assisting the task force. After all, Kira is technically a vigilante, and if L was correct, Ramika is a vigilante as well who also dreams of a perfect world like Kira does. All he had to do was make sure that she was a vigilante like he suspected, then, he could make the final adjustments.

**3****rd**** POV**

Evelyn sighed, walking down the street; her hands stuffed in the pockets of her light maroon jacket. After her running away from Yoshiko's house, she had taken the long way back to her hotel, but she found she could not sleep. Her mind just kept jumping with thoughts, and so, she decided to take a little walk. This time, she had left her leather gloves at home, feeling that it was too late at night for her hand to accidently touch another's, but that didn't mean she wasn't wary of her surroundings.

The blonde decided to take a risk, taking nothing with her but the clothes on her back and a knife strapped her ankle; which was hard to see since the holder were black as well as her leggings.

She breathed out a long breath, looking at the white puff that formed outside of her mouth. "You look cold," a voice suddenly said, causing Evelyn to spin around behind of her. She then was faced with the last person she ever wants to see; Light, which, ironically, was a bit hard to see from the darkness of the night.

"I'm fine, what are you doing out so late," she asked, a bit suspicious about why he suddenly just turns up when she least expects it.

"My father is a police officer. My mom sent me to go to the station to deliver him some night clothes since he's going to be working through the night," the brunette answered. "What are you doing here?"

"Couldn't sleep, went for a walk," Evelyn answered shortly. She shuddered slightly, sudden chill sparking inside of her.

"It's pretty cold out, huh," Light asked, noticing her shudder. "Why are you wearing such light clothing?"

"I didn't really think about it," she said honestly, her voice softer than usual shocking Light for a second. There was this soft look in her eyes, like she was remembering something. Evelyn took her hands out of her pockets, rubbing her forearms a bit to warm herself up. The brunette boy stared at her for a second, eying her, then smiled softly.

"Here, let me," he said, pulling her arm away and holding her hand softly, caressing her soft knuckles. He was trying to get on her good side, after all, maybe he has wanted a pawn that he could use; more people on his side the better, and truthfully, he actually liked her. She was the first person to seem unimpressed by him.

The blonde woman gasped, wrenching her hand free from his hold. Fear clouded her eyes as she started to feel that all too familiar head ache. Before Light had a chance to sya anything, she ran as fast as she could back to her hotel; but she knew she was too far, she wasn't going to make it in time. Eve turned to an abandoned alley and collapsed on the ground, and let her so-called gift take control of her.

That was when she knew. Light, the brunette boy who gave her a strange feeling, the boy who kept showing up in her time here Japan, was the vigilante mass murderer, Kira.

**To be continued…**

_A/N: Long chapter, I know. And now, Evelyn knows about Light, who wants to use her, and now L is extremely suspicious of her and wants her to join the task force for her uses. Poor girl can't catch a break. I don't own Death Note by the way, and excuse me for any grammar/spelling mistakes._

_To Anonguest: Thank you so much and I am so glad you caught on to everything. I try to put little things in there, like a mystery story, so that it all comes together in the end. And no, it's alright, your review was much appreciated. I hoped you liked this chapter!_

_To WildfireDreams: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and pretty soon, we'll start the L and Evelyn love!_


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**3****rd**** POV**

Her body was exhausted, wracked with pain and stiffness. She laid her blonde haired head against the hard, cold surface of the alley way. She didn't know why she always ended up in alleys after her episodes, but she knew it was usually a place that was empty due to the misconceptions of it all. Evelyn wobbled as she stood up, pressing her hands flat against the wall to steady herself. And after a second, everything came back to her. Light, who she now knew last's name was Yagami, was in fact, the infamous, yet, famous Kira, who has been killing masses of criminals. She never expected to ever run into him in her entire life, and now that she had, she was sure that she needed to get out of Japan, and fast. So far, she hadn't profiled him yet on how he felt about other vigilantes, and despite already accepting death, Evelyn knew it just wasn't her time yet if Light was to find out that by law she was a criminal herself.

But unlike most people, she found she barely got any information from touching Light's hand, only his past life and currently being Kira. And that only meant one thing that scared her more than anything in the entire world, which was that she was starting to get close to him. The only times she couldn't see someone's entire life was when she was very close to them emotionally, and then there was times where she would only get parts, and that was because she was starting to get close to them. Which was in her case, she was starting to get close to the bloody mass murderer Kira.

Evelyn decided she already had enough of a night and forced her mind to forget all about Light Yagami. The blonde woman walked with numb, jello-like legs all the way back to her hotel, which she was surprised at herself for staying at. Although she had to admit, despite liking the luxury of not being forced to hide and the soft furniture, she always had to keep her anger in check. She wasn't oblivious to the looks she received from the other residents as they stared at her scarred face, and whenever they didn't politely take their eyes away or look away, the blonde woman would find herself glaring at them with sometimes a slight snarl curled at her lips.

The bright, colorful lights of the city caused her to be able to weave her way through the city and back to the place she was currently staying at. Evelyn cursed herself under her breath for wearing such light clothing on such a cold night, but tried to put it away from her brain. The scarred woman walked a couple blocks before she finally realized she had become lost. She always made sure to know her way around by always going in a specific path she planned out whenever she left, and of course if she had been on a job she would've analyzed the city like a hawk, but this time, she was just suppose to be taking a walk, and she hadn't really expected something like this. She was lost, without a phone, computer, and barely any good people to get direction from. Sighing to herself and inwardly beating herself up for being so stupid, Eve continued to walk around, looking for something, anything familiar in which she can tie back to to find the hotel.

It was then when she heard a car drive up next to the curb. She found her night get a whole lot worst as she continued to walk, pretending she didn't notice the familiar fancy black car. First she just _had_ to run into Light, now she was going to have to face Ryuzaki? She felt like the world was out to get her at the moment. "Ramika," the familiar emotionless voice said, and Eve turned around, finding herself only about a meter away from none other than Ryuzaki.

"What are you doing here," she snapped, her mask breaking loose as her angered showed. It was rare for her to do that in public, nonetheless, right in front of a person who wasn't a criminal, but she already had to face Light, she had just got weakened from her so-called gift, and to be blunt, she had a crappy day; there was no way this black haired man with weird posture and the black under his dark eyes was going to make that any better.

"I was only simply going to offer you a ride," he answered, ever so stoic.

"Well I don't take rides from strange men," she snapped right back, her nose scrunched up in a sneer; she was defiantly not feeling it today.

"Miss Ramika, I suggest you get in the car this instant," he insisted with a hard voice which would be taken as a warning to most people, but she wasn't most people.

"And I suggest you take your rich _ass_, and set it down in your _fancy little car_, and drive off; complete forgetting about what just happened here," Evelyn sneered.

"I cannot do that. But you will see that I am at an advantage. You see, I have men everywhere, watching us like a hawk; if you don't get into the car I will have to take you by force," he said back, ever so calmly.

The blonde narrowed her eyes at him, now knowing for sure that this man was part of the police in some way, shape, or form. Evelyn decided to do a little acting and sighed out a long breath, relaxing her body posture and drooping her shoulders. She staggered her way over to the opened door of the fancy black car, but once she was right in front of Ryuzaki, she smirked a sadistic smirk and in lightning speed, slammed her fist right into his face then kneed him right in the stomach, causing him to let out a grunt of pain.

Evelyn turned right on her heel and ran as fast as she possibly could; she noticed some men walking right out of the alley, ready to grab her, but she, of course, was ready. She sent a high kick to one of them, then kicked his waist causing him to grunt and fall to his knees, cupping his probably now bruised torso. She turned to another one and punched him in his face, using her feet to latch onto the back of his calf and causing him to fall backward and painfully onto the cement. She turned to the last one who currently stood there in shock, making her smirk cockily. The blonde grabbed onto his shoulder and used the back of her forearm on her other arm to slam against his chest, causing the wind to knock right out of him and to slump to the ground gasping for air.

She moved to carry on running but felt slender arms wrap themselves around her waist, holding her own arms down in a painful grip. She felt hair tickle her neck as the person behind her continued to try and control her. Evelyn moved her arm a bit to grab onto the man's wrist and pulled and bended it. He let go after a while, and she turned to fight the man, coming to face to face with the familiar black haired man. The blonde threw her arm out, ready to punch the man before her, but Ryuzaki easily caught it. She smiled mischievously at him and used her hand to grab onto his wrist, twisting his arm behind his back. Ryuzaki used his foot like Evelyn had done earlier and tripped her, causing her to fall painfully on her back. Before she had a chance to react, the men she pummeled earlier grabbed her arms and pulled her up, hand-cuffing her hands behind her back.

Eve let out an unwomanly grunt and then was suddenly blind folded. "You know, it would've been easier on all of us if you just went with me in the first place," Ryuzaki spoke, pushing her to the car while she stumbled on her feet. She suddenly felt a strange smelling cloth being pushed against her mouth and nose, causing her to breathe in the weird scent. Before she realized it, she was surrounded by shadows and darkness.

**To be continued…**

_A/N: so, I hope the fight scene was good! And now, Evelyn has been kidnapped by L hehe! Anyways, short chapter I know, but the next one will be very very juicy!_

_To Guest: Right!? Me too! I mean, knowing that it's L, it might take a while, but this is also Evelyn we're talking about, it'll take a while for both of them._

_To Anonguest: Thanks! I hope you like this chapter, and can you not wait for the two to start liking each other!:3_

_To SlytherinBtch: I hope you like this chappie!_


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**3****rd**** POV**

When Evelyn came to, she found everything was pitch black. She at first thought that maybe her eyes were just shut or something like that, but she realized that there was something covering her eyes when she felt it shift under her blinking eyes. She felt herself panic uncontrollably, her limbs jerking in a painful way, which is how she realized she couldn't move. Yes she could squirm a bit, and move her fingers and toes, but her arms, legs, body and neck were all bound down to whatever she was sitting in, which she presumed was a chair from the feel of it. All of this didn't make any sense; if this Ryuzaki guy was a cop, this would be considered illegal, or at least, not something you were allowed to do. The blonde was pretty sure not even the FBI would do something like this and they dealt with way more terrible criminals than her. And of course she wasn't going to be an egoist and think it was actually the CIA who had taken her; they dealt with much bigger and more deadly cases and worldly matters.

Eve couldn't help the frown that formed on her face. She wasn't sure where she was, and if she hadn't known that Light was Kira, she would guess that Kira was somehow involved with this. The blonde then went for the method of escaping; she wrung her wrists in a circular motion, trying to feel what kind of binding that was holding her down. She felt something soft, a fabric of some sort, so she was being held down with a cloth. She twisted her thumb back, inwardly wincing at the pain that shot through her hand as she pressured her thumb to keep moving back. She huffed in defeat when she found that the cloth was too far back for her thumb to reach, she had planned on using her thumb to hook underneath the binding and releasing her thumb.

So, the scared woman went to her next option. She felt her feet and found them also bound, but yet, they were not completely immobile. She inhaled deeply through her nose, preparing herself for what she was about to do next, and used the heels of her feet to try to push the wooden chair back in order to break it on the impact of the ground. The chair started the sway back, giving her slight anxiety, before she finally added enough pressure and the back of the chair started to hurdle it's way to the ground, when suddenly, it stopped.

"Although I must congratulate trying and almost succeeding, I'm afraid that I have beaten you to it first. You are aware you could've had the wind knocked out of you and then it would've left me enough time to come and time you back before you recover," a familiar stoic voice said.

"It was worth the try," Evelyn answered simply, trying not the let the things he said get to her. She didn't like to be beaten, but she was sure that she could accept defeat better than most people.

"You do know why you're here, don't you," the male voice continued.

"Hmm…" Evelyn fake wondered, but the truth was, was that she had a pretty good idea as to why she had basically been kidnapped and bind down to a chair. "No, I don't. Care to elaborate," she continued, her voice keeping its emotionless.

"You don't have to play dumb Ramika, I know you know why. But if you really want me to tell you, then I will. You're a vigilante. You're the one who killed that man that was suspected of raping women then drugging them, who in the end, was found guilty. And you were planning on finishing off Yoshiko, who was actually the culprit to a jewel burglary. And from what I have noticed, is that you've done this many times, there's a 70% chance that you've done over at least 30 jobs." The voice continued, waiting for her answer right after. The blonde took advantage of the wait, and decide to quickly go over things on her head. Well, he called her Ramika, so either that meant it was Ryuzaki talking to her, or Light Yagami since those were the only people she had given her name to, but she knew it couldn't possibly be Light considering he was only a student, and the son of a police chief nonetheless. So, it had to be Ryuzaki, unless one the men aiding him that night heard her name, but it wouldn't make sense as to why it would be one of them, so it had to be that black haired man. She finally decided on her answer.

"I guess trying to throw you off was futile, after all _Ryuzaki_, you managed to catch on quite fast. I must say, the closest a cop has ever gotten onto my trail was when they found a small similarity between two cases, but in the end, it ends up as another cold case. So tell me, _Ryuzaki_, who exactly who do you work for. Obviously it's against the law to have me taken away like this and tied down." She answered back. This time, she knew she couldn't play dumb. Obviously this man was smart enough to find a connection between her many cases and was able to tie it back to her. There were of course a couple times she got pulled in for questioning, but those cops were so stupid, so clueless; they were smart enough to tie anything back to her, so she just went on her merry way.

"How would you know I'm Ryuzaki, after all, I could be anybody," he answered instead.

"Because you called me Ramika; I've only given that name out to two people in all of Japan which would be you, and this young boy. There was a possibility that one of the men could've heard you say my name while you were taking me, but it wouldn't make sense as to why they are the one's integrating me instead of you who actually knows about me and could get the words spewing out of my mouth."

"… You're very intelligent Ramika, which makes me wonder as to why you are going around as a vigilante, and using alias, instead of using your intelligence to its potential," Ryuzaki asked.

The scared woman held in a dry laugh at his remark; if only he knew. "That's because I was completely none existent to the entire world. Nobody in the entire world knows my name, and where I came from, and I'm sure you've already figured that out. Besides, I want to rid this world of its filth, and of all the people who burn its parts. There is no future for me other than taking away the bad people who roam our lands and helping those people who have been victimized," she answered.

"Ramika, let's cut to the chase shall we. I already know of your thoughts about Kira, and I want to ask you something. If you were given a chance to help take down Kira, with cops and detectives, would you take that chance?" he asked boldly. Evelyn thought for a second; truthfully, she was a big fan of cops, or anybody in the law system, but this was about taking down Kira which she was in the middle about. She guessed Kira had to do something with the fact as to why she was kidnapped, so she guessed he was somehow involved, just not as directly as she had thought.

"If I had been given the chance, I wouldn't take it," Eve snapped, which had shocked Ryuzaki greatly, but of course she didn't know she had surprised him. "As much as I am against Kira's ways of getting the job done, I hate cops more than anything in the world. And if they are against Kira, then I am with him." Now, Evelyn was well aware at how childish it sounded, but nobody knew just how deep her mental scars ran when it came to those who "upheld" the law. She tried to tell them, they wouldn't listen… they didn't… care… Because of them she never had gotten help.

"Well that's too bad, because this is the actual main reason why you are here, you see Ramika," Ryuzaki said, pulling off the blindfold from the blonde eyes, making her inwardly sigh in relief. It took a second before Evelyn could adjust her eyes to the light, blinking at a quickened speed in order to relive the pain she felt at the suddenly blinding light, and once she adjusted, she saw Ryuzaki's dark eyes staring back at her own blue orbs, still with the black smudge underneath his eyes, which she now guessed was from insomnia. "I am L, and I want you to be a part of the task force that was made in order to bring down Kira. If not, I'll just turn you in to someone of a high status in enforcing the laws."

**To be continued…**

_Well, this is another short chapter, but I wanted to cut it off there, and well, L, you aren't going to get much brownie points now…_

_To Anonguest: I hope you like this chapter, but hey, I'm sure Evelyn isn't getting much brownie points either, being a vigilante and all…_


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**3****rd**** POV**

Evelyn stared back at L, with an ever so blank expression. To anybody else, it would look like she was used to surprises as such, but inwardly, she was completely gaping in shock. She went over many scenarios in her head, from him being an overly smart small time cop, up to being an FBI agent. But L… one of the greatest present time detectives… someone whose face has never been seen, well at least till now, and someone that nobody in the entire world knows the name of, was right in front of her. And due to this big discovery, Evelyn didn't believe it was actually him. There have been many L fakes, those who wanted fame for the accomplishments of another man, so Eve believed it was just another one of them.

"Oh really now," she said, her voice slightly higher due to amusement. After that, she let out a long chuckle, one of which simply mocked the black haired man before her.

"You don't believe me? I'm not surprised by that. You're a smart woman Ramika, which made me come to the conclusion that you wouldn't believe me if I told you this; you aren't someone who follows anybody so blindly, if at all, following someone; I've also come to an conclusion that you do everything by yourself. But, in about an hour from now, a group of police officers assigned as the Kira task force will be coming here, with specific directions from me, or as they know, L. And once they do, they can confirm the fact that I am who I say I am." Ryuzaki said, all while the blonde continued to eye him warily.

"Well, until you prove to me that you are this so-called detective, I will neither accept nor decline your offer. But make no mistake of this, _Ryuzaki_, if I find out you aren't who you say you are, I am going to be quite angry, and you have yet to see me when I've been pushed." Eve stated, her voice threatening.

"And you make no mistake of this, _Miss Ramika_, that if you were to accept, it doesn't exclude any punishments for the actions you've committed. You are still going to get repercussions for committing those crimes but they'll just be… less severe." Ryuzaki stated back, holding his ground against this strong woman.

"Oh? In order to do that you must get my real name, if you haven't realized already that Ramike Iori is just an alias."

"We're working on it, but make no mistake, we will get it."

At that statement, Ramika discreetly rolled her eyes. She had encountered many arrogant cops who believed that they were going to get the juice on her, and have her locked up, but never once have they ever been successful. A couple got a few good things on her, but never once had they ever gotten to halfway. Sure the blonde admitted she was a bit arrogant herself, believing that she was never going to be caught, and nobody was ever going to find her name, but unless they knew a certain someone she rather not think about, nobody was ever going to get her name. Ryuzaki had noticed her eye roll but simply ignored the gesture, and then proceeded over to her still tied down body, and undid the ties. The blonde woman flinched when he undid the ties on her wrists, remembering that she didn't have her gloves one. Once he was done, she rubbed her wrists in release, but pursed her lips when she saw that her knife was gone from calf.

There was a pregnant pause before the panda eyed man spoke once more. "I'm guessing you might want to change clothes. In the room to the left are a couple bags of clothes. I'm guessing that even you would want to pick out your outfit. Besides, we are still in the process of bringing you things over, so this will have to do for you whether you like it or not." Evelyn nodded thanks, walking over to the room he indicated, however, grabbing some clothes was the last thing she had on her mind.

Once she was inside, she bluntly ignored the bags of clothing went start over to the window, she pulled at it, but it didn't budge. The scarred woman then pulled at the locks on the window, but they were jammed. Evelyn growled angrily to herself, and then moved her elbow back, slamming it against the glass on the window, but growled a second time when she found that it was made with bulletproof glass. "Urg!" she groaned in frustration, but then reminded herself to keep her cool. She then looked around the room again, and found a balcony. She tried to undo the locks on the door leading to the balcony, but found they had been forced shut like the windows, and once more, Evelyn slammed her elbow against the glass of the doors to the balcony, and once more found that it was unbreakable.

Eve gave up, sliding her back against her wall, sighing as she went so. She ran her hands through her blonde tresses, looking up at her ceiling with desperation. Her gaze soon went to the bed, finding the plastic bags of clothes. Evelyn stood up, staggering her way over to the bag. She opened then up, finding each bag filled with a certain type of clothing. One bag in particular made her blush embarrassed and a bit angered; a bag filled with underwear for her. Evelyn stripped her clothes off, and quickly dressed in a blue loose tank top with a pocket on a one side of her chest, black Capri leggings, and black socks, deciding that this Ryuzaki guy was going to have to deal with her walking around without shoes. Eve even went as far as to wear the underwear he had bought her, and folded her yesterday clothes gently, finding a place in her room to hide it. After all, there was going to be DNA on her clothes, and if that black haired man in the other room was really L, and had gotten his hands on it, she had a feeling that everything was going to go down if he did.

After a few seconds, the blonde left her room, coming upon the black haired man who was now munching on some cake with strawberries that made Evelyn's mouth water. She quickly hide her envy and just walked over to him, acting completely indifferent as she plopped herself down on the pink couch, setting her feet to the side so that her whole body was on that certain furniture. "The clothes fit you nicely I see," Ryuzaki stated blandly, taking another bite of his vanilla cake.

Evelyn raised an eyebrow at him, crossing her arms. They did fit her, almost too perfectly and it was too much of a coincidence. "Yes, it's almost too good to be true," Ramika answered a tint of sarcasm to her words. Ideas swirled into her head as to how he got her measurements, and felt a blush crawl onto her cheeks.

"You're blushing; care to tell me what you're thinking about," Ryuzaki asked, a bit of amusement laced into his words.

"Ne-None of your business," the blonde snapped softly, pursing her lips, and secretly wondering how he gets her riled up so easily. Ryuzaki quirked an eyebrow at her, watching Evelyn out of the corner of his eye. He wouldn't tell her this, but she was adorable when she blushed. Despite her exposed scars, her menacing aura, the deathly intent swarming around her like a shadow, the moment when she blushed, Ryuzaki felt his heart jump. "May I watch some T.V.?"

"Go ahead," Ryuzaki answered, inwardly grinning. At the moment, he was thinking back to when he had sent her to the bedroom. He was 76% sure that she would try to find a way to escape, and so, he had made sure that the windows were secure and that the glass that made up the doors to the balcony and the windows was bulletproof. He had won this round against the blonde haired, scarred body woman, but he wasn't so sure of how long his victory would last. After all, he had to admit; this woman had quite the head on her shoulders, which gave Ryuzaki a challenge he hasn't felt in a long time, and he looked forward to working with her. At first, he was only about 50% sure that Ramika would take the deal, but then he realized an important factor in this play. That of which was, after analyzing her and profiling her with the little information he had, he found that Ramika would most likely accept, about 80% sure she would, because this gave her a chance to do something that was actually good, that actually was helping the world other than killing petty criminals who have yet to have been caught. However, the whole hatred towards law enforcers might be a bit of a setback, but even then it wouldn't stop her.

Before anything more could happen, a knock sounded at the door.

**To be continued…**

_Sorry for the cliffhanger, but it was calling my name lol!_

_To Anonguest: Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter, hehe, especially the L and Evelyn stuff going on._

_To WildfireDreams: I hope you enjoy this chapter!_


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**3****rd**** POV**

The door opened, and revealed a group of men, all of which we slightly older, but really, not that old. They dressed professional, almost like they were going to a job interview, and they all had a serious look in their eyes. But only one seemed to stand out to Evelyn out of all of them. He was the youngest one there, and had black hair which was slightly longer. His eyes held this… kindness and childishness, which Evelyn has never seen before in any man's eye, or person that is.

For a pregnant pause, the group of men just stared at Ryuzaki, and he stared right back, while Eve continued to lie on the couch, watching the scene. "I am L," Ryuzaki says rather bluntly, rubbing the back of his neck. The men stared at him a little bit, not believing their eyes before they took out police badges, and started to say out their names and who they are, one by one.

The leader of them started to apologize before he was cut off by L, who shaped his fingers into a gun, and pointed at them. "Bang," he said. The others started to voice complaints, wondering what happened, while the blonde woman, whose presence was still not noticed, stifled a chuckle, which actually surprised her; she was never the one for laughing. "If I had been Kira, you would all be dead by now. Kira needs a name and face to kill, but you've already figured that out, haven't you? Please don't give out your names so carelessly, instead, let's value our lives," L explained, his voice lacking any emotion. He then turned to the other side of the room and waited for them. "Please turn off cell phones, or any hand held devices, and put them on the coffee table there."

"What, you think we're going to be using our phones during this meeting to leak information?" Aizawa asked angrily, not liking the fact that they were being accused.

"It's alright, just do as he says," the chief said, seeing reason behind L's actions.

"Don't take it to heart Aizawa, cells phones and things like that are simply distracting, certainly during a meeting," Evelyn spoke up, her eyes trained on the buildings outside of the window.

"Who are you?" Aizawa asks, not seeing the blonde woman before. The group of men took in her appearance, and noticed the scars that covered her arms and the parts of her legs that are shown. And when she moved to make room for them to sit on the couch, they could see only a sliver of the scars on her back, but they didn't see it enough to see that there was no untouched skin her back, it was basically just a big, gruesome scar.

"My name is Ramika, Ramika Iori," Evelyn said, a bit more stoic than L's.

"Ramika will be assisting us on this case. Now, I would like to say that nobody will take any notes about the meeting, during or after. And please, make yourselves comfortable." L stated. L's grey eyes analyzed them as they sat down, and Evelyn eyed them with a familiar hatred burning in the pit of her stomach. She tried to hold it down, but truthfully, she really did not like cops, and here they were, sitting closely to her.

The blonde then noted how close they were really actually sitting and she remembered she wasn't wearing any gloves. She then pressed her hands against her lap to keep from getting into another incident. To any normal person, it would look as if she's nervous, but to L, he could see it was an action of dislike of touching. The blacked haired detective then wonder if she had haphephobia, and reminded himself to make sure to watch if she had any signs of it.

He looked down at his tea cup, and took a sip of it. The black haired man frowned and put a ton more sugar cubes inside. Evelyn caught this out of the corner of her eye, and shook her head lightly. Guess she wasn't the only sugar addict here.

The officers looked uncomfortable, like they were sure what to do exactly. The man who held the type of kindness in his eyes, whose name was Matsuda, spoke up first. "Um, excuse me, L-"

"And you'll have to call me Ryuzaki from now on." L interrupted, discreetly looking over at the blonde nearby, but only for a second. He made sure to note in his head that she was still tense.

"Okay, Ryuzaki, if we know that it takes a name and face for Kira to kill, couldn't we cut down the number of kills by cutting the names of criminals from the news?" Masuda asked.

Evelyn sighed once she thought over what Matsuda was saying. She then ran a hand through her hair. It was a good idea, except it would be putting the general public at risk. Almost as if he read her mind, Ryuzaki spoke, "If we do that, we'll only be putting the general public at risk."

"General public?"

"Why?"

Questions came popping out of a couple of the detectives mouths, which made L snap his eyes up at them. The blonde woman suspected it was because he didn't like when people questioned him like that.

L looked straight at the girl in the room; it was hard to read over her stoic mask, but he could tell she knew the answer straight from the beginning. She felt as if eyes were burning holes into her form, and she looked immediately at L. She knew he was trying to tell her to go ahead and tell them.

"Kira is childish, and he hates to lose." Eve stated bluntly. All eyes turned to her, and most had to resist flinching. Although they had seen her before, they hadn't really taken in her facial features. Although she had pretty blue orbs, and a pretty face in general, they notice the distinctive scar that ran from her hairline, over her eyebrow, and then, over her eye, stopping in the middle of her cheek. And then they saw the emotionless mask held onto her face, and the deadly glint in her eyes.

"Just what do you mean," the question came from Mr. Yagami, who was watching Evelyn warily. She reminded him of the criminals he had to take down who didn't feel any remorse for what they had done; the psychopathic killers.

Evelyn merely looked over at him, her face not giving anything away. "_Ryuzaki_ over here, is also childish, and hates to lose. However, to me, there is no winning or losing." She said, the officers only slightly wincing at the venom in her voice when she said L's alias.

"What makes you say that?" Matsuda asked, finding this scarred blonde intriguing. He wasn't sure what it was about, but she was just… different. In a bad way, or good way? He wasn't so sure about that.

"When we are born, we are given life, which is a win. But in the end, we all lose, don't we? We all end up dying, having the like sucked out of our bodies, and we lose. There is no really winning and losing because in the end, everyone loses." She explained, causing the younger man to stare at her in awe. Yes, her difference from other people was something good.

"When I did that broadcast, I was provoking Kira. Up until then, we thought Kira would only go after criminals, but, as we all witnessed, he didn't hesitate to kill my stand in. Also, as soon as I said we knew he was in Japan, his next kills were in Japan, saying "what are you going to do about it." He's met each of my challenges head on, and he's never missed an opportunity to return the favor. Now, what do you think he'll do if we try to use media restrictions to hide criminals from someone like that?" L butt in, trying to explain to Matsuda his fault in the plan. The younger officer looked lost for words for a moment before L continued with a slight annoyed growl, and started to act as if he's Kira. "If you choose to hide the names of the worst criminals, I'll kill petty criminals or even the innocent. I'm holding the whole world hostage; who's it going to be? I'm not the evil one here, but all those who choose to oppose me, and hide the criminals from me are truly evil."

L then sighed. "Instead, let's try a different approach to use the media to draw Kira out, instead of trying to restrict the media."

"But, how," Aizawa asked.

"How about something like this-" L started to say, but Evelyn tuned him out. Media wasn't her strong, mostly having to do with the fact she made well sure that she hid herself from any type of media, or camera lenses in general. Instead, she focused her thoughts on trying to escape. She already knew her window and balcony door as jammed shut, and have bullet proof glass, so even if she tried to steal the guns off of one of the men here, it would still prove to be futile. She could always try to steal the gun, and then shoot at the locks, but it would be her going against six other men. After with their brute strength and background training, the door to her bedroom would be broken down in seconds.

Evelyn could feel herself getting antsy, her hands gripping themselves violently. She was so afraid of touching their hands, of having another incident while they wonder what had happened to her. She chastised herself for not leaving the second that suspicious man had shown up. She should've known better, and it also didn't help that she knew the chief of police in the room was somehow related to Light Yagami. She didn't want to run into him again. He is, after all, Kira, and it was pretty ironic that here they were, trying to catch the infamous killer known as Kira, but she already knew who he was, and knew who his father was now.

What she didn't notice, was that Matsuda started to glance over at her, furrowing his eyebrows as he stared at her scarred body, and the way she tensed up and kept her hands to herself. Her eyes were unfocused, indicating that she was thinking about things. _Is she afraid of us… but why would she? After all, we're all cops, unless… she's afraid of men? Does she just not like to be touched? I don't know, but I need to figure out this whole Kira case. Yet… for some strange reason, I feel like I should help her. She's different from everybody else, and it's a good different, _Matsuda thought to himself, and then nodded inwardly. Yes, he was going to figure out what was wrong with Miss Ramika Iori, and then, he was going to help her.

**To be continued…**

_A/N: __**SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER ISN'T AS GOOD, WITH THE WRITERS BLOCK I WAS HAVING TROUBLES!**____I apologize! I was going to update earlier, but then my family went camping, and then, I hit writers block (I hate that it hits me like every other chapter). Anyways, I won't be answering reviews this time, but thank you so much for reviewing!_


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**3****rd**** POV**

Resting her elbow against the arm rest of the couch, Evelyn closed her eyes in thought, her mind running over ever scenario. Although she knew she should be listening to L, she decided not to. From the little snippets she caught onto, they were discussing on using the media against Kira, and like mentioned before, she wasn't very good at media for she usually tries to avoid it at all costs. But then, suddenly, she caught onto some interesting words. "I may have lost the battle, but I'm not going to lose the war. This is the first time I've ever put my life on the line; I want to show Kira that we're all willing to risk our lives if that's what it takes. And that just will prevail no matter what." L stated, smirking slightly at the last sentence.

"Hey yeah, that's right!"

"I like the sound of that."

"We can do this!"

"Alright then, let's do this Ryuzaki."

Evelyn glared at them, an unknown anger sparking inside of her being. Although they were oblivious to her look for their eyes were trained with awe onto L, L, however, did notice the look. "If there's something you would like to say Miss Ramika, then go ahead," he said simply, his dark orbs trained onto her. The others of the group finally noticed her glare, and moved their eyes onto her, wondering why she wasn't as enthusiastic as they were. Thoughts ran through their heads, and they were wondering if there was something she caught onto that they didn't.

"Hm, it's just simply this: you all talking about liking the sound of justice, it's quite funny to know that you couldn't care less," she answered coldly, causing some of them to force down the shivers from the malice in her voice.

"Ramika, they are just trying to help; that comment was simply uncalled for," L replied, causing the blonde to jerk her eyes away from the task force, to stare into his.

"Ryuzaki, you know I hate law enforcement officers, so you shouldn't have expected me to play nice, or to keep my mouth shut for long. So I'll just come out and say it," she said, her usual emotionless features changing to a look of fury as she stared at everyone in the room. "I hate police, so don't expect niceties from me. Now, if we're done here, I need to look over the files," she continued, nodding towards the packs of paper on the coffee table. Shock over came group, except from Mr. Yagami and Ryuzaki, who were wondering multiple things about her like her scars, why she was even here in the first place, and who she is exactly. But Evelyn didn't say anymore, grabbing a handful of papers, and leaving to the bedroom.

"Ryuzaki, as much as I know better to question you, I am wondering why this woman is even here," Chief Yagami asked once she was out of the room, not sure if he wanted to face her wrath quite yet.

"Miss Ramika is here because I know she would be a great asset to the task force. You see, in some ways, Kira is like a vigilante; except the fact that vigilante's like to change the world for the better, while Kira also wants to change the world, but he also wants to rule it. Despite what some people may think, vigilante's don't necessarily have a god complex like Kira does, which makes them different. However, having a vigilante, is the closest thing to having Kira, which could provide great insight for the team on how he thinks." L explained, hoping they would catch on.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying," Mr. Yagami asked, exasperated while the rest of the task force was confused.

"If you are thinking that Ramika Iori is a vigilante, then I would say you are spot on. I accidently ran into her, and noticed she was quite strange and took situation differently than others. There was something very suspicious about her, so I made sure to track her down and "run into" again. At that time, she had been reading a Kira article, and when I asked her about her intake on the situation, she started telling me what she thought, which was when I noticed she was way more observant than other people tend to be, and smarter than she lead on. After that, I had Watari follow her, and we soon found her to be a vigilante for the name she had given me, Ramika Iori, had been an alias, and her profile fit the recent killings that some people suspected were of Kira for they had been street criminals.

"My theory is that Ramika is a very experienced killer, who has been doing this for years. At some point she had some education, but must've left the system a time ago. I also suspect that at some point, a crime had happened around her in any way, shape, or form, and when she tried to go to the authorities, they let her down, which brings her hatred to law enforcement, and her wanting a world crime-free. For she has told me that she believes in Kira's cause, but doesn't like the way he does it. Like mentioned before, she's smarter than she leads on, and wants people the underestimate her so no suspicion is aroused; and she's very observant which will prove to be a great use." L continued, taking a sip of his drink which had gotten a bit cold.

The task force sat there for a second; taking in all the information they had just been given. Most were uneasy about this, especially Aizawa, but despite what they thought, Matsuda and Mr. Yagami trusted L's opinion and only hoped that all this new information wouldn't cause any trouble.

"Now, before any of you leave here with this new information, I was a private talk with each of you take make sure none of you are Kira."

**Evelyn POV**

I started to flip through the files, looking over the more the unusual kills done by Kira. I finally made up a plan which was sort of winging it: I was going to wait it out for a while, and help them with the case a bit. But I knew at some point in time, we were going to switch hotels since L should be smart enough to know he can't stay at one place forever. During the switching time, L's hold on me would be at its weakest, considering the only way to get me to go willingly, or to make sure I don't run off would be to drug me. Now, I'm not sure if he has or hasn't already, but since he doesn't have a file on me, he doesn't know what kind of drugs/things I'm allergic to, or drugs I'll act badly towards which brings me to this. He'll just have to take me normally to the next place because anything else would arouse unwanted suspicion. At that time, I can finally make my escape. The only thing is, is that L probably already knows this, which means he'll be prepared for it.

That's the problem; I don't know what kind of recourses he holds, and I'm not sure how he'll make sure I don't make my grand escape, but what I do know, is that I can't it here. It was bad enough that L is holding onto my gloves, but I am also stuck with the law enforcement as my constant guests. I knew what I did back there was a bit childish, but it was true, and they needed to hear it. Besides, if I didn't get it out in the open like that, they probably would be wondering why I act like this towards them.

Deciding to turn my attention back onto files in my hands, I quickly came across some information that might be useful. I made my way out of the room, still uneasy that my hands were bare, and went straight up to L, who looked like he was in a conversation with one of the task force members. "Ramika, what is it?" he asked, turning his attention to her.

"Is this a bad time," I asked blankly, staring down at him with bored eyes.

"Actually, we were just finishing, did you find anything useful," he asked blankly back, the rest of the task force filing in once they heard my words.

"Yes, I noticed before you were talking about how at these deaths, Kira was experimenting correct?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"Well, if he was experimenting, it means that however he kills them, he just got this power recently, and yet, doesn't know much about it. So in order to find out, he figured to experiment with it. Now, why would you even want to experiment in the first place? If it does the job right, why mess around with it?"

"Is this going somewhere Ramika," L asked, slight intrigue in his dark orbs.

"I'm saying this, what age do people normally experiment with things at?" I asked, hoping he would catch on. The task force looked absolutely clueless, except for L, who was thinking it over before he finally caught on.

"You believe Kira is a teenager?" he asked after a pregnant pause.

"That's my theory, a teenager or someone in their twenties. Around that time period, humans tend to be more curious about things; drugs, alcohol, and sex being part of it. If Kira is fifty, I can't really see him experimenting with however he kills because he's not at the curious age, and it gets the job done, so why try to affect it? Although, it is just a theory, and theory's can be wrong." I finished with a shrug. Truth of the matter was I already knew who Kira was, and what age he was, but using this method, it can help back it up.

"Oh, I get it now! It makes perfect sense," Matsuda stated with awe, at both the theory, and at me. I wasn't sure why he stared at me with awe, especially after I told him I hate his kind of people, but this man was different from the other's I had met, so I just left it alone.

"Interesting; I too believe in your theory, we should all keep this in mind," L stated, and what I didn't notice, was the look he gave me; he looked at me with fondness.

**To be continued…**

_A/N: Sorry there isn't very much L and Evelyn fluff but I want to build up the chemistry, besides, the fond look defiantly is a level up for the two!_

_To Anonguest: Thank you oh so very much! And yeah, Matsuda was my favorite too, but the truth is, is that I was in the middle during the whole show, so when L died, I was super sad, but when Matsuda killed Light, I was super sad and angry at him. But Matsuda is still the best!_


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**3****rd**** POV**

A high pitched scream of steam filled the room. Currently, Evelyn was making herself some tea, trying to find something to calm her nerves. She hated how some people were oblivious at times, and how the "oh so very smart" L didn't notice that there was a reason she wore the gloves; to avoid touching people. He probably thinks she has a fear of touch, but he couldn't ever realize just how wrong yet right he is. Now Evelyn was desperate for nearly anything to calm her nerves (except drugs of course; that was a line she would rather die than cross) and this had resorted to tea. The problem was, was that this was L we're talking about. All his tea kinds are overly sweet, and sweetness involves sugar, which speeds up the heart rate. In the end result, her nerves would stay neutral rather than calming down, but she was at least going to give a chance. Like mentioned before, Eve was desperate.

"You seem on edge," L stated, walking over to the blonde. He watched her cautiously; he still did not know much about her, so he wasn't sure how she reacts to nerves. In fact, L wasn't entirely sure at the moment why she was so nervous, and then he made a note in his mind that the chances of her having Haphephobia have now increased.

Before he had her changed into cleaner clothes, he noticed how much her clothes cover herself up; especially how she almost always wears a jacket, despite how warm the weather might be, always wears long pants of some kind, and the leather gloves she has looked as if she had glued them to her skin. Which is why when he gave her a selection of clothes to choose from, he made sure they weren't too revealing but not as much covering as what she usually wears. In the end, she had picked the clothes that would've covered her the most, which only made him think she had the fear of touch even more.

In response to what he said, Evelyn just looked over at him coolly, her eyes and posture not giving anything away. "Not exactly on edge, more like I don't want to be here, so I'm going to make myself something soothing to relax myself," she answered bluntly. And at the moment she reached over for the tea, the black haired detective saw his opportunity to test his theory.

"Here, allow me," he said, grabbing the handle the same time she did, extremely close to touching her. Evelyn gasped in fear, jerking her hand away violently which caused the kettle of hot water to fall over on the group, seeping out the boiling substance. The two jumped away quickly, avoiding getting burned. But the jumped proved to be in vain for the blonde woman, for she had burnt her arm.

"Ouch," she gasped, grabbing her arm in place of the burn. Despite all the pain Eve has been through before, burns was a type of pain that always caused tears, and at the moment, her vision was getting blurry, the tears urging to make their appearance. But Evelyn took a deep breath, and sucked the tears back in. She wasn't sure what it was about burns, but they were just painful; it felt as if a bomb had went off in her head whenever she got burned, which wasn't how it was like all the kinds of injuries she has received.

"Are you alright? Here, let me see the burn," L said surprisingly soft, reaching for her arm, but she simply jerked her whole body away from him, glaring at the black haired man. Even though deep down Eve knew he was trying to help her, to make amends, she was angry at him. She had just gotten hurt all because he insisted on helping her with her tea, which she clearly knew held another motive. At the moment, however, she didn't care.

"I'm fine," she growled out through gritted teeth; she then turned on her heel, and strutted away angrily, still holding her wound.

At that moment, L would be lying if he said he didn't even feel a spark of guilt from the pain he had caused the girl. He only wanted to test out a theory, not hurt her more than the pain that has clearly been already caused to her (her scars as evidence). And then there was the fact that L could tell that Evelyn is a naturally strong girl, but when he saw the unshed tears in her blue orbs, his eyes flashed with guilt briefly before he tried to make it right. Now, all he could do was watch her walk away.

**L POV**

I rubbed the bottom of my lip thoughtfully, thinking more about the strange case I'm working on. However, for some reason I cannot focus. I keep thinking back to Ramika, and how I caused her pain, and for some reason, I feel a bit guilty. I try to shake my head as if to shake the thoughts away, but they stayed grounded in place.

I wasn't sure I felt this way; after all, she is a criminal, and in the end she'll just end up in a very secure prison somewhere, maybe a penitentiary. But for some reason, I felt slightly bad for the harm that I have bestowed upon her, and what doesn't help is that afterwards she went to her room, and hasn't come out since. I had tried to get Watari to give her food, but he ended up just putting in on the floor in front of her bedroom.

_Maybe the burn caused painful memories… well they don't belong to any of the scars, they aren't burn scars, _I thought to myself. Ramika is proving to become an interesting puzzle, one of which will take me time to finish, but the end result will always be the same: I will finish this puzzle.

Deciding on checking up on her, I switched the computer cameras to her room, and felt myself cock my head in confusion, my eyebrows furrowing as I stared at the scene before me.

Ramika was sitting in her bed, her back resting against the board, her knees pulled up to her chest, and her mouth is moving; she's talking to herself. And instead of looking straight forward, she's looking up at the ceiling, her stoic mask not dropping; yet, sadness remains slight in her eyes. I quickly turn on the wire taps, and listen closely.

"Hey, I know it's been a while since we've talked, but I want to say this: I miss you. I would be making my way back to you now, but… I'm stuck right now. Don't worry though, I'll be there on the anniversary; I'll find a way back. I love you, Taylor," she said, her voice so plush it was almost unrecognizable.

Questions and theories ran through my head like a marathon, and for a strange reason, I felt my chest tighten up. I wasn't sure why, but I shook off my questioning, and instead, focused back on the Kira case, my mind a little more at rest, yet, my chest still tight.

**3****rd**** POV**

Staring back at herself, Evelyn stood in the bathroom. She had turned on some cold water and helped her burn, and earlier, she had an urge to talk to him again. She knew he couldn't answer her even if he wanted to, but her mind was always put to rest for some while after talking to him, and imaging him answering her back.

Now, Evelyn was making her plan more detailed for her escape. She had noticed the calendar earlier, and noted that soon would be the anniversary of his death; she always went to his grave on that day and she knew by the time this case is over, the anniversary would have passed long ago. And besides, even after the case she'll probably be locked up somewhere with little to none human contact. Thing is, there was no way, not even the best detective in the world, could keep her away from him on this sad day, so she decided on a plan; a way to make herself less recognizable when she leaves here. Although her scars are a dead giveaway she knew some tricks to hide them.

Oh yes, she was not going to stay here. Gingerly, the blonde reached for the tips of her waist length hair, smirking slightly. Even though she'll miss it's length (as well as color), it was a necessity to do this. There was one factor standing in the way, and that was her car, filled with her prized possessions that she would never leave behind.

At this moment, she had to give L some credit; this is going to be the hardest break out mission she's ever going to do, but in her heart, Evelyn knows she has to do this; for him, she'd give everything for Taylor.

**To be continued…**

_A/N: So, you can see L and Evelyn are getting a bit closer in a sense that L thinks of her as a puzzle that's hard yet going to be fun to solve due to the challenge. _


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**3****rd**** POV**

It had been a long night tonight; dark bags hung underneath most of their eyes like an accessory and almost everyone seemed bothered by it except for L himself and Evelyn who was used to pulling all-nighters for days at a time; but that didn't mean she still didn't get tired.

"Let's see the following scenes again; Ray Penber passing the ticket gate on his way in, then he bordered the train, and then dies on the platform. " L commanded, licking his cold treat. And even though the blonde woman could care less about helping them, she continued to do so, forcibly making the oh so great detective give her ice cream as well; like him she loved sweets and it helped with them as well as keeping them awake.

Aizawa sighed, walking over to their stacks of tapes as he and Matsuda looked through them. "Um so the records here say that Ray Pender came through the west entrance of at the station at 3:11 pm. At 3:13 he boards the train. Even if he was following someone at the time I think it's going to be very difficult for us to draw any real conclusions from the blurry video," Matsuda finished, gratefully taking a scoop of ice cream from Watari. "Then exactly at 4:42 pm he exits the train at Tokyo station and dies on the platform."

There was a eerie pause between the group before he broke it up. "It's quite strange don't you think?" L asked staring blandly ahead.

"Agreed," Eve piped up, her thoughts running wild. She already knew who Kira was, which still hasn't fully set in, but she didn't know of his plans, or of what he planned to do. However, the fact that he stayed on the train that long meant something was very wrong, maybe he could've fell asleep but the blonde seriously doubted a fed would be that reckless.

"I'm sorry but what do you find strange," Mr. Yagami asked, forcing his eyes open. Before he could barely stay awake, his head bobbing in the urge to hit the sack, but he knew he had to stay awake, especially when the others were trying so hard to do so too.

"Mm, we know that Ray Penber got on the train and then an hour and a half later he got off and died on the platform. But this certain train line only takes an hour to complete its circuit." L explained.

"More importantly there's the envelope," Eve then said, biting her lip. She had to admit, Light was good, and he is no armature. But she and L are both smart too, and observant. Light would've defiantly gotten away if they had never existed, or at least L. The woman doubted she would even care at the time and let the so-called god continued to wrath.

"In the video he's holding what looks like an envelope as he boards the train." L explained further, noting the confused looks of his co-workers.

"You're right," Aizawa exclaimed, his eyes widening surprise. "At the ticket gate he's holding an envelope but when he leaves the train and has a heart attack he's no longer holding one!"

"Well I don't see an envelope under the list of his personal artifacts," Mr. Yagami commented, glancing over at L.

"Which means it was left on the train and if you watch closely at the very end here it seems like he's straining to look inside before the doors close. Wouldn't it be interesting of Kira was on that train?" L asked, biting his thumb in thought. Unconsciously he glanced over at Evelyn, watching as she stared at the video feed with narrowed eyes and a slight downward curve to her lips. Without her noticing, or at least by his knowledge, L had been watching her for a while, glancing at her every couple moments. He still knew little about the scarred woman and figured he'd have to do the old way; profiling.

She was tired, that much was obvious, but unlike the others who struggled to keep their colored orbs showing and trying to cheer up at their evidence in hopes to keep themselves awake, she was fine. Looking at her now, he knew she was once an insomniac, but is no longer; which he saw because she had been full nights of sleep the other nights where they didn't stay up. However, she did look like she had some experience staying up days at a time which only added to L's suspicion. He wondered distinctly if her one time being and insomniac was due to his theory of her having the fear of touch for the fear of touch was usually deprived from sexual assault or sometimes physical abuse.

Shaking his head lightly he forced his focus back on their current predicament. "There's no way he could be there," Yagami answered, absolutely appalled by the black haired man's suggestion.

"I admit I find it hard to believe as well. There's no reason for Kira to come to his own crime when he can do it at a distance." He contemplated, thoughts running all over in his mind.

"Maybe Kira was counting on us to make that assumption and figured he could get away with such a bold move. We already classified him as being quite childish by not liking to lose, but another thing people can be childish about is how expendable they are. Generally childish people believe they are untouchable, like they could do anything and not get caught because they're that good. It's very possible that Kira was thinking that if he was at the station," Evelyn theorized, not once taking her blue eyes away from the screen.

Remembering their past discussion a look of awe crossed Matsuda's features. He couldn't believe this girl was nearly as intelligent as L, if not, just as smart as him. She had managed to connect a part of Kira's profile with Ray Penber's death over a simple envelope than none of them had noticed before. However sadly when Evelyn looked over at him once she felt his gaze, she glared at him causing the young man look away. He was already feeling himself look up to her, despite the fact that she's a vigilante, but the only problem was that he was finding it more harder to talk to her than it was to L. At the least he talked back to him like a normal human being, or as normal as a super genius detective can be, rather than the scarred girl who didn't even look at him, only glaring at him.

He knew it was because she hated law enforcement, he suspected because she had hide from the law being a vigilante and all, but she didn't even try to collaborate with them. Stating what she noticed and letting them do the rest even though Matsuda was sure she had already figured it out.

And just like that, the mentioned blonde woman who stood in his thoughts, stood up, making her way over to the kitchen for something to drink. She finally decided she had helped enough for today and started to make her way to her bedroom before L stopped her. "I just got a call; Ray Penber's fiancé is dead. She had worked under me for a case a while back and must've came to Japan with Ray. She's actually been missing since the death of her fiancé. There was no way it could be suicide for I knew her to be strong and she was also an excellent FBI agent." In response her eye's lowered, thinking it over before the idea popped into her brain.

"You said she's FBI? More than likely she was also trying to catch Kira. And remember the murder cases where Kira experimented on them and had them do other things than just dying of a heart attack? My guess is that she caught onto a lead of some sort and if so, that meant Kira might've gotten to her first. Kira may be childish and believes he's on top of the world but he seems to hate giving us any clues, liking to keep us guessing. The only time he does give us a lead or clue, it's to say he's fearless of us. Which means something important: whatever this girl found is important, which is why he went to such a great length to make her death look like a suicide." Evelyn professed, her usually stoic eyes lightening up a bit in realization while L nodded, inwardly proud of her.

"Exactly what I was thinking," he agreed, trying to shake off the prideful feeling within him. He shouldn't be proud of her, or what she came up with, but he couldn't help but to feel it. Unlike the others, who merely helped him, Ramika was actually thinking and catching the things the others hadn't, and the two thought quite similarly.

And with that, L couldn't help but make a note of that inside his mind, reminding himself that on his team was another genius who he may actually be able to trust with the some time. Which made him wonder why she had never been to Whammy's for they had a thing for bringing in kids like her, but he wasn't even sure of she was an orphan, in fact, he barely knew a thing about her.

**To be continued…**

_A/N: Reminder, I don't own Death Note!_

_To Anonguest: Well he wouldn't really let her go, but if she does escape this is L we're talking about. I'm sure with all his resources he could find her eventually._


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**3****rd**** POV**

A growl erupted from her throat as Evelyn moved around in her bed sheets angrily. For some reason she just couldn't get comfortable enough to go to sleep. _Wasn't it just the other night I was killing to go to bed, _her thoughts questioned sarcastically. In a weird sense, the blonde woman was tired, yet, she was too tired to go to sleep. She felt as if her eye lids were being held open with clothes hangers, and her mind ran a million thoughts through her head, causing her to stay alert as her heart pounded against her chest.

Evelyn just couldn't believe it; she was becoming an insomniac again. She hated those bad ole days when she couldn't fall asleep, so she stayed up for days at a time. At that time bags hung underneath her beautiful blue eyes, her face was lifeless, and in all, she was like a walking corpse, and when she finally could sleep again, it was weird and she soon found herself over sleeping. Now, her she was, the cycle starting all over again.

After ten more minutes of shuffling around in bed, the blonde finally decided to get up drink some tea, or maybe scavenge for some sleeping pills so that she could be well rested for tomorrow. She would never tell L this but she had been slightly thankful for him letting her and the rest of the task force having the day off, considering only yesterday they had stayed up for nearly two days, and unlike L or Evelyn, they had no experience staying up that long and their brains could barely work, much less, think about the case. This pushed L to give them what they needed, even though he would much rather prefer continuing working on the case, but the end result would be just him and Evelyn doing all the work since the other's were pretty much useless.

Lifting her form out of the warm, soft bed, she sighed, running her gloveless fingers through her golden locks, and then walked out of the door, trying to be silent as possible. Even though she usually didn't care what people thought of her, she still hated some of the clothes given to her by the black haired detective. They were too revealing of her scars, or at least more revealing that her usual leather jacket and skinny jeans/leggings. With the pajama's she was wearing now, you could see a good part of her scarred back, which had no unmarked skin left on. And there were some things she was still uncomfortable about, one of them being showing too much of her scars, especially the back ones, for her was her business , nobody else's.

As the blonde entered the kitchen she turned on a small light, and grabbed the kettle, filling it up with water.

"You know if you wanted to be quiet, you shouldn't be making tea," a familiar voice popped up, causing Evelyn to sigh; she had hoped he wouldn't be up, but from the black smears under his eyes she knew he's currently an insomniac.

"I was hoping you and Watari weren't light sleepers," she answered, continuing on with her task. Settling the kettle onto the stove, she turned in on, and waited, staring L right in the eye as he did the same.

"I don't sleep much," L said after a pregnant pause, hesitant to tell the supposed killer anything. Although he found no trouble in telling her, it might kill any of the escaping plans she most likely had been thinking about.

The black haired man then waited for her to continue talking, knowing there was an unspoken question still lingering in the air.

"I can't seem to fall asleep on this particular night, I can't seem to get comfortable," she grumbled back.

"You were once an insomniac as well, am I right," he asked, however, he already knew the answer, but this had to be the longest actual conversation between the two and he was intrigued to see if it was going to last any longer.

"Yes, but you already know that, am I correct," she stated, seeing right through his words. "You don't have to keep questioning me on things you already know just to see if I'm as smart as I appear to be, you do realize it get annoying after a while," she huffed.

In response, he merely shrugged his shoulders, not caring about her annoyance.

"Why," he asked bluntly.

"Why what?"

"You know why, why do purposely let people underestimate you?" he asked. To be honest, the question had been bugging him all night while he was looking over more Kira incidents. His mind recalled what she had been like before he invited her along board, and even though she showed him her intelligence, he knew that the only reason why he picked up on it was because he was trained and also very smart, but if she had said that to anyone else, they wouldn't have picked up on, just skimming it over as a simple theory or maybe even thinking her to be mad. He realized just tonight how smart she showed she actually was, and was always misinterpreted by how she generally kept to herself, staying silent and observing the situation, but when push came to shove she expressed her true colors.

"… I don't believe that's any of your business," she stated out, her face remaining stoic as her inner fire raged. For some strange reason his words brought up a certain wrath held in her being, and she then remembered parts of her unpleasant past. _My sweet little lamb, trying to hide in wolf's clothing hmm, _the familiar words echoing in her mind, causing her hands to clench up into fists. She tried to keep the shudders and shivers down as the same sentence went over and over through her mind. _My sweet little lamb, trying to hide in wolf's clothing hmm. _

A loud, screeching whistle brought her back to reality, causing her jump ever so slightly which usually wasn't noticed by the naked eyes, except for L's. And as he watched her poor the boiling water in her cup, adding one of his super sweet tea packets, he replayed her behavior after she said those words, like she was remembering something awful. He already suspected something bad went on in her childhood, or just something in the past, but he now knew for sure. Her usual stoic eyes held a haunted, terror filled look before they clasped shut, while she gripped her fists tightly.

Now she seemed back to normal, her mask once more not giving anything away.

"Want some," she asked neutrally, tilting her head towards him and raising an eyebrow.

"I already have some tea, but I'll tell you this, the tea won't be able to help you sleep right away, it takes some time to take effect."

"Probably because it basically warm sugar water," Evelyn snarled back, a bit crabby with the little sleep she had so far. L didn't mind though, he knew that was part of the symptoms with little sleep, even if her snap came completely out of the blue.

Moving out of the kitchen, she headed over to the living room area, seating herself down on the couch and gingerly taking a sip of her hot beverage, wincing as it burned down her throat. Evelyn sat her drink aside, letting it cool down for a while. After a couple minutes, L joined her, sitting on the other side of couch. In his hand he held a cone of strawberry ice cream, ignoring the questioning eyebrow sent his way.

"Ryuzaki… do you believe in god, or gods," Evelyn asked, for the first time being genuinely interested in his answer.

"… How does this have any relevance to the Kira case," L answered slowly, not sure what the scarred woman before him was taking this subject. They obviously ruled out that Kira was indeed a human being, and his claim to being a god was just because of his god complex, so he wasn't quite sure why she was asking.

"I'm just asking, what are your beliefs," she said smoothly, watching the black haired man with steady eyes.

"Truthfully, I believe in science, in facts, in the truth, and basically everything I can see with my own eyes, so no, I don't believe in god, or even gods/goddess's. They haven't been scientifically proven to exist so I don't believe they are out there." He finished, slightly rubbing his lip with his thumb in interest. He would be lying if he said he wasn't intrigued to see what Evelyn believed.

"I guess I'm with you there, I believe in what I can see. However, if there were such things that existed, I would hate them beyond belief." She stated, grabbing her now cooler cup of tea, and moving her legs so that her feet rested on his lap, which involuntarily brought a blush up on L's cheeks. He honestly wasn't sure why, so he pushed it down and waited for her to continue.

"I look around, go all these countries, and see all these places and I get… so angry. I see people starving on the streets, I watch TV and I see all these stories about child soldiers, about all these abused and mistreated animals, I see terrorist groups and ignorant people. I see death reports from cancer, ALS, AID's, and so much more. And if there were really was someone, or more than one, watching us, controlling our future, than I think they're terrible people. Causing all this harm, terror, destruction, and horror to us, like our lives aren't in their hands and we're just play things," she answered, anger and sadness sparking up in her voice. But even as she said this, she knew deep down there were other worldly things, Ryuzaki just couldn't know about them, he couldn't know about any of it.

And as L placed his hands down on her feet, which still laid in his lap, he realized that he just found out more about Evelyn than he ever knew before, and what was given to his really sparked his interest. There was something about her which brought up a certain emotion in him, he just couldn't seem to place it. Deciding that the conversation was over with her focus now on her tea, L continued to lick his ice cream, wanting to know even more about the blonde; once he got a little taste, he knew he needed more.

**To be continued…**

_A/N: So please, if anyone here is religious please don't take any offense to Evelyn, it's just the way she grew up to be, and saw all these things that made her not believe. _

_To Anonguest: Yay I am happy you are liking this still! I hope this chapter gives a little more insight on Evelyn as a person, and how L and her are slowly starting to get along!_


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**3****rd**** POV**

To say Mr. Yagami was appalled by L decision to put wire taps and video cameras in his home as well as the deputy director's was an understatement. In all honesty the older man trusted L's judgment, but he felt as if was to far; letting someone he would consider a stranger look at his family's daily lives, watching them day in and day out live their life. He knew it was because the black haired detective now suspected them, but really Yagami thought it would be all in vain for he knew his family is innocent.

"Surveillance cameras; Ryuzaki!" Matsuda yelled out, shocked by L's suggestion. As for the other members, they were on the same page as Matsuda, obviously thinking that the idea was out of line.

"If this gets out we'll have a civil rights scandal on our hands, and then we'll all lose our jobs," Aizawa then stated out, obviously furious with the idea. He wanted Kira to be brought to justice, but going through the personal life of his boss was out of the question for him, and he also disliked the idea of losing his job just because of one person. Yet, he didn't see the flaw with his statement; they had all told L that they would be willing to risk their lives to have Kira be brought to justice, so why did his job matter more than his life? And even as he said it, a certain blonde haired girl stood in the shadows, her obvious distaste showing up on her usual emotionless features. He reminded her as to why she hated law enforcement.

And with that, L put him in his place, his own distaste showing up as well. "You told me you would be willing to put your lives on the line to the investigation, so you wouldn't risk jobs?" he asked, his usual emotionless voice filled with a tint of malice; he was obviously unhappy with all these people questioning him, it reminded him why he always worked alone, excluding Watari of course who knew L's intentions were always for the better good. Yet Ryuzaki knew at the same time that there were going to be conflicts with the investigation, including disagreement in handling situations.

"Ryuzaki, what is the odds that Kira is in one of these households," Yagami asked, while he tried to still act professional, yet at the same time, it hurt him, like a stabbing pain in his heart, to think that Kira could be anybody in his own home, but even while he kept telling himself it was less likely in his home; his family is too kind to be mass murders hell-bent on killing all of the criminals. Oh how wrong he was.

"Maybe… 10%? No closer to 5%." He stated, pressing a thumb to his lower lip as he thought to himself.

And of course, the rest of the task force stated out their complaints, unhappy with Ryuzaki and his reasoning towards why he would want to wire tap and record the two families, but Yagami understood. So far L has never proved them wrong; he always has a reason behind everything he does, including everyday things such as sitting and eating.

"No, of all the people we've investigated so far, not one of them seemed even the least bit suspicious. Even if there is only a 1% chance, we simply cannot afford to ignore," the chief stated out, his eyes deadly serious. If doing this would bring suspicion off of his family as well as bring them closer to finding the real Kira, then Mr. Yagami was willing to do it.

"Are you all not seeing the big picture," a familiar female voice called out, causing the men in the room turn to her. There, standing before them was Eve, her arms crossed with the obvious distaste still there, her crisp blue eyes hardened; she was annoyed, that much was clear. Instead of her stoic mask, there laid on her features was irritation.

"Huh," Matsuda asked, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. He didn't understand what she was saying as well as the task force.

"Kira's smart; he obviously knows that the best way to stay above your competitor, is to know their moves, to always be three steps ahead. The only way Kira could possibly keep tabs on the investigation goes one of three ways. First way: he would have to be in the task force himself. But L has already investigated you all, and knows Kira isn't in this room as of this moment. Second way: he would have to be a great hacker. It's hard, and very rare to have hackers, especially to even hack into police files, which makes that option an unlikely thing. The third way: he would have to have a direct source, meaning each of the task force members in this room has files of copies of other cases as well as criminals in their computer at home. That means anyone living or coming into that house that knows the password to get on the computer can get in and out without it looking suspicious; just looking like one of the police officers were looking over work again. Do you understand what I mean now," she asked.

"Ramika's right; it could've also been used as means to know which families were going to be followed, and knowing how Kira has progressed, I am sure he quickly found a way to get the people off of his trail," L quickly backed her up, glad that someone finally understood what he was trying to get across, it was getting tiring being with all these people who weren't; even close to his level of intellect.

**L POV**

As courtesy to Mr. Yagami, I only allowed us two to see the footage, having the other task force members out the room so they were unable to see his family live out their lives. I had a feeling Mr. Yagami wouldn't be too happy with the idea, but I knew he would see reason as to why. The man may care deeply for his family, and their safety at all times, but he did know that this could give his family a chance of being taken off of the suspect list. What he didn't know, was that even though I was watching as the entire family went on with their lives, I was mainly focused onto Mr. Yagami's son, Light Yagami.

I keep remembering Ramika's theory about Kira being around the teenage years, or a bit older, and Light Yagami was the only one out of both families who fit the most with Kira's profile as well as suspected age group. And what made me even more suspicious is how the brunette boy went to such great lengths for what, a couple of pornographic magazines which is common around his age group? No, I couldn't believe it for a second; the idea was too simple, too obvious. Although he is a smart student being the top of his class, would any teenage boy go to such lengths just to know if someone has been in his room or will see his explicit magazines? I felt that if he was Kira, he's trying to divert us from his trail, make it seem like he's not the guilty. Though I did admit, boys do strange things around his age, I for one did, the trap was almost too good, too thought out.

And even as I watched as Sayu, the youngest in the household, make her way inside the household, I couldn't help but want Ramika by my side, giving off her own thoughts. Though I knew the older man would've been against it, knowing that Ramika is a vigilante, or criminal as the law system states, if the blonde woman was here right now she could be giving off good observations, and hopefully catching what I did as well. She's a very smart girl, so I knew she would have no problem noticing that Light went to too great of lengths just to hide a few magazines.

"Heyyy Light c'mon, dinner's ready," Sayu called, her voice transmitting through the wire taps as well as the faint sound of the TV playing. I then decided to wait till Light goes downstairs to play the TV message I had planned, ready to take in and record the two family's reactions. If I knew Kira right, and if he wasn't aware of the video cameras, he would act natural about the whole message, and hopefully, when he's alone, lash out. He didn't like to be defeated, and if he doesn't figure out that I'm bluffing, he'll more than likely snap, and I'll be there, watching as he does so.

"Watari, please contact the broadcasters, and tell them to play our message," I asked, after checking in with Aizawa and the deputy director's home. They too were watching TV and this would be the perfect moment to try and catch Kira if he truly is there.

**To be continued…**

_A/N: Please excuse any grammar mistakes. Thank you for all the follows and favorites! _


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**3****rd**** POV**

The broadcasters couldn't play the message for at least a couple more hours, for the sudden call from L put them off of their schedule, but like any other TV businesses, they fed off of the latest news like leeches, and greedily accepted his offer. So that gave some time to the task force to relax for a bit, tired out from their 24/7 working, though, they were still on guard for anything and everything, in case Kira decided to make a surprise appearance. The first couple days had been hard, most of them not used to working this hard, but now their minds were a bit more trained, especially after being the receiving end of L's scolding, always reminding them they had to stay on guard at all times for Kira was unexpected and they couldn't waste time to "relax."

Rubbing the back of his neck, L stood by the window, all by his lonesome self, as he stared out into the city, taking in its view. It was these kinds of moments which were rare for a detective like him, a loner like him, for he usually stayed cooped up in his dainty office, closed off from the outside world. Yet, here the black haired man was, staring off into the city lights like it was the most natural thing for him, and even as the task force relaxed in the room next door, his brain motors were moving at an unnatural speed, opposite of theirs. He always found moments like these, where he had to time to himself, that he was still thinking about cases, whether they be current or past ones, he was always thinking about.

As even as his thoughts were mostly focused on Kira, and the "god's" next move, his mind kept switching gears back to Ramika, the scarred blonde who has proved her worth more than a couple times.

Once again the blonde haired girl showed her intellect, telling the other officers here exactly what he was going to tell them before he had a chance to even indicate what he was talking about. In fact, she always seemed to be on the same page as him, never slipping up, always keeping up. She saw things L saw as well, and lectured the officers the way he would've. Before he had met her, he knew she was smart, but this was beyond smarts; she just may be as intelligent as himself, which was saying a lot. It was a foreign feeling for him which was both frightening and enjoyable for him. L had never thought he would find someone who could keep up with what he was saying, who could be as intelligent as him, and now knowing that there was someone very close to his own intelligence level, he feared for how they would treat it, yet, it did feel nice to not have to explain things over to them.

Even the greatest detectives he found could not keep up with him, making L greatly disappointed with the human race, even though he knew it was natural. They rather watch reality TV than study astronomy, and even though he knew everyone wasn't as determined as himself, he still felt like the world was becoming pathetic and materialistic. That was, until he met her. Ramika has never shown interest in things like that, only watching TV in occasions where she was bored but that wasn't important; what was, was that she was always working, and like him, her mind moved around so much she barely slept at night.

Whilst L was deep in thought, Evelyn made her way over to him, not exactly sure of her true intentions. "You look lost in thought," she stated rather bluntly, moving to stand next him and to stare at the area he was staring at, her too taking the sight for granite. Her face, like always, held a look of detachment, but L could see the slight curiosity hiding within her blue orbs. Mostly likely she thought he was thinking about the Kira case, and wanted to know if he had just brought in any more new clues in that large brain of his, but what she didn't know, was his thoughts were starting to become more focused around her, and even he couldn't understand why.

"I was just thinking of our next move, how Kira will react," L answered, only half lying. In all honestly, in the back of his mind he was thinking of Kira, but his main focus seemed to be how Ramika got so smart, how she knew the things she knew; there was more to her than what met the eye, and he was starting to learn that just this second.

Ramika is a vigilante, and she's experienced and almost professional, but the question is, is how she got to be the way she is. How she learned all this wisdom she held in that brain of hers; she's an enigma, and L was starting to become more and more determined to figure her out, to finish the puzzle she is. He wanted to solve her the second she made the deal with him, but now, it was different.

"We will just have to wait and see," she answered back, ripping the black detective from his thoughts. He turned his gray emotionless orbs upon her face, watching her with a steady expression. She seemed to watch the city lights with impassiveness, like there wasn't much a sight, which L knew what made them differ from each other. From what he read from her, was that she traveled the world, and killed a large amount of criminals from all around, while he did it from a computer, sheltered by himself with only Watari as company, but that was only on occasions for the older man too had his own agenda.

"Why are you staring," Evelyn asked, as spark of curiosity in her usual stoic voice. He hadn't noticed, but he had been staring at her for a goof five minutes, and even though the blonde woman disliked staring, she wanted to know what he was trying to figure out; he always seemed to be trying to figure things out.

Shaking his head lightly, he cleared his throat, and looked away, feeling a strange warmth grow up his neck. He wasn't what it was, but he wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to figure it out.

"I was just thinking," he said bluntly and shortly, not wanting to go into detail about what he had been thinking about. Of course he could lie, but knowing Ramika for as long as he has, he knew already she would see past the lies on his tongue.

"Hmm," she mused to herself, not pushing him. Evelyn would be lying to herself if she didn't say she was intrigued to figure out what he was thinking about, but she decided not to push him.

"You have anything you might want to say Miss Ramika," L asked, raising an eyebrow her way.

"Nothing much, other than the fact that your explanation was very cliché," Evelyn answered, the smallest curve of a smile growing at the corner of her mouth unconsciously.

The black haired man tried to hide the appalled feeling when he saw it; an actual tiny smile on her usual emotionless face, but it must've showed for she quickly shook it gone, and shut herself away once more. It was the strangest sight, seeing that tiny formation of happiness on her features, and for some reason, L found himself wanting to see more of it. He wasn't sure what was wrong with him, it was a feeling he had never experienced, and because of that reason, he shut the feeling away behind lock and key in the very dark depths of his mind. _I can't afford to be thinking like this, I need to concentrate, _his thoughts scolded, reminding him exactly why he was here in the first place: to put a stop to another cruel criminal.

Without any warning, the blonde scarred woman walked away from his side, her arm accidentally brushing his on the way, before she left the room, leaving him staring back at her, perplexed. Why did her touch feel so nice to him, so warm? Yet he didn't know that she was contemplating the same things in her own mind.

**Matsuda POV**

I shouldn't have seen it, and yet, I did. Everyone was doing their own thing until the broadcasters could play our message, and so, I found this the perfect time to talk to Ramika. Maybe it was because I never met someone so unique, but I found myself determined to figure out what was wrong with her.

I knew most people think I'm not too bright, and sometimes I think so too, but I wasn't as idiotic as some people believe. I knew that there was something wrong with the blonde woman, and I wanted to help her. I wanted to know why she hated law enforcement and show her that we're all not that bad. She was just so quiet at times and unapproachable, but whenever she did open her mouth, it was always wise to follow.

I also knew that even though Ramika has given us so much help, that the task force members were still wary of her because of her title as a former vigilante. S

So I decided to talk to her, but what I didn't expect, was to find her standing right next to Ryuzaki, talking normally. At first I thought it was fine, and was going to interrupt, until I actually _saw _Ryuzaki _blush_. It made me wonder, _does L like Ramika more than just a helper to the Kira case? _ I didn't know the answer, and I was sure L didn't know it either, but what I did know, was that he was developing feelings for her, whether it be love, like, or caring, and I admit, I'm developing feelings too for her.

**To be continued…**

_A/N: Thank you, sorry once more for the late update, because school started it will take me time to update. Excuse any grammar mistakes. _

_To JaceSienna98__: I am too, and I felt like the way Evelyn is, she would be too. I'm with you there, don't worry, I just didn't want to offend anyone or their beliefs. _


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**3****rd**** POV**

"Huh, what's this? "In response to the Kira murders, Interpol has decided to dispatch a force of 1,500 investigators to Japan. They were drawn from the law enforcement agencies of member nations." 1,500 investigators?" Sayu read out, watching staring wide eyed at the screen. Unbeknownst to the family, L and his team sat by and watched their reactions with calculating eyes, more specifically, L and Evelyn kept a close eye on the teenage boy of the family.

Eve knew well enough that Light is Kira, but she was honestly interested in how he react, wondering if his intelligence was all show, or if there really was a brain behind the works. He had gotten so far without the well-known black haired detective knowing his identity; she had to give him credit on that. L however just suspected him the most out of the two families; he knew how smart the boy is.

"Sayu seems genuinely surprised," Evelyn commented aloud, crossing her scarred arms over her chest as she sat next to L on the couch.

"That she does," L replied absentmindedly, his eyes narrowing onto the screen as he watched Light about to speak.

Light merely blinked before he smiled, a laugh shinning in his eyes. "ICPO sure is stupid. I mean, there's no point in making this announcement; if they're going to send in all these people here to investigate, shouldn't they keep it a secret. Even the FBI agents who were secretly investigating were killed by Kira. Why would this be any different? If you ask me, this is nothing more a desperate attempt to shock Kira in hopes that he'll reveal himself somehow. Quite frankly, I wouldn't be surprised if Kira has seen through this," Light finished.

Letting out a loud exhale through her nose, the blonde woman shifted herself into a better position; she couldn't help but admire the brunette's brains. He must of known that there are camera's in the house, and so, must have decided to play with the other pairs of eyes on the room, more specifically, L.

"Your son is very clever," L complimented Mr. Yagami, biting his thumb in thought.

"Well yes," Mr. Yagami answered, secretly feeling pride rush through his veins, though he refused to show it.

Afterwards, they watched as the teenage boy grabbed a bag of chips and headed to his room, ready for a late night of studying.

"After dinner your son goes back to studying without a TV or a computer," the black haired detective asked.

"That's because Entrance Exams are only five days away."

"That's a lot of dedication for one teenage boy," the woman piqued up, discreetly eying the older man for a reaction. She knew he was sensitive around his family being the subject of the case.

"Well, Light has always been this way…" The older Yagami trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck. Without him noticing, Evelyn looked over at the other black haired man next to him, staring intently into this own eyes, trying to ignore the sudden heat pooling in her stomach. With that simple look, and a nod from his way, she knew he was thinking the same thing. Kira was more than likely a teenager, and if he turns out to be one, then he would definitely be someone out of the ordinary; someone who was likely a child prodigy, and L knew that Light was fitting the bill, he just wouldn't say it out loud.

**Evelyn POV **  
It was the next morning, the task force had gone home after observing the two family's reactions, and it was obvious the group was both dejected and happy when they left, not sure which emotion over came the other. Even though they wished that they wouldn't find any indication that Kira lives in either households, it was also a great lead to go off of. And from watching the reactions, no one was bluntly obvious or suspicious, which meant we once more had to dig deeper and find another lead.

Running a hand through my long tresses, I couldn't help but feel annoyance flash through my veins, causing my heart to ice over for a split second. I hated being here, with all these disgusting cops surrounding me, and in truth, I wished I was back on the street, being a vigilante as always while I run from law enforcement. I wanted this case to be over already, I wanted to be able to do what I want to do. I know Kira is bad news, even if I believe in the goals he wants to accomplish, but I rather let the cops do what they do, and the criminals do what they do while I just do what I do. I wished I could just tell them who he is, and then I would finally get my chance to escape. I hated helping out the cops, but I wasn't sure just how much more I could take of this.

-_Suddenly, a flash appeared before my eyes, and I was no longer looking at the sink in the kitchen, instead, I was looking into the green irises' of someone I once, and still, held dear to me. "Evelyn," he spoke, reaching his hand out towards me. His eyes that I remembered seeing dull of life, were now sparkling, and his smile was nearly blinding.-_

And just like that, the image was gone, and I was once again back in the hotel, with the black haired detective always breathing down my neck. I tried to shake away the buildup of feelings, grabbing a glass cup out of the drawer, but then, I was gripping the cup with unrestrained strength, fury increasing.

_By now I'm going to miss his anniversary, and I could never allow that to happen, _my thoughts reminded me with a lethal intent. I always kept my word, and one thing I promised to myself, was that if it all came down to this, I would kill L if it was the only way to be free. If it was the only way that I could make it to his grave on the anniversary of his death; I never missed it, ever.

"Tense this early in the morning," a familiar voice commented, just as L made his appearance from around the corner. I knew he was trying to act natural, but he was actually watching my steadily, reading me.

"It was a long night," I forced my voice neutral, even giving a small shrug. I filled the plastic cup with some sweet iced tea, the thoughts from before refusing to leave my mind.

"That it was. By the way, what did you get from last night? And before you try to claim you didn't, I know you grasped onto something we can go off of," he asked, filling his own cup with sweet tea.

"Out of all the families, Light Yagami was the most suspicious. He was brutally right, saying our attempt to ruffle Kira's feathers was a desperate one. He knew so much of who Kira is that he it just makes his more suspicious. Though some may blame it on his smarts, this has nothing to do with it. He could've profiled the mass murderer, being so interested in it because his father is investigating the so-called god would make sense. But profiling is different that actually knowing that much of a person. A profile it just a search engine to go off of to find the person at faults, but he talked about Kira almost too personally, like he was exactly in his shoes. Out of everyone, he is the person we need to keep an eye on the most," Evelyn answered honestly and calmly, taking a simple sip of her drink like she didn't just claim that a teenage boy would be the most likely to be a killer of hundreds, and soon to be, thousands.

"Hm," he hummed thoughtfully, biting the tip of his thumb, his gray orbs dancing over to my own blue ones. "Good, I was thinking the same; I was wondering if you caught onto that."

I felt my eyes jerk away, realizing that now I was being civil with him, when on a second ago I was vowing that when push came to shove; I would kill him if it meant I could be free. Suddenly, I turned my eyes to my hands, watching them with a glazed over look. My mind kept returning over to Taylor, remembering the flashback I had earlier. And it wasn't until I felt a hand clasp over my shoulder did I realize that I had been staring off for a while.

"What is it," L asked, and I knew from the slight shock trying to hide away in his eyes that he hadn't meant to ask me, to be worried about me. I felt the urge to snort at his actions; he wouldn't be the first who could care less about me.

"Nothing." I replied shortly, brushing him off. It wasn't until I left the room, heading towards my own, did I realize something. _Why don't I feel hateful towards him?_

**To be continued…**

_A/N: Sorry, late update I know. School is hectic. _

_To Guest__: Thank you! I know there is no story that is perfect, and mine defiantly isn't, but thank you!_


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**3****rd**** POV**

The question kept buzzing through her head, like annoying song you just can't get out of your mind, and no matter how much she tried to answer it, Evelyn couldn't seem to grasp it. The blonde didn't know why she felt different towards the black haired detective who forcefully took her help in the investigation; it was just something about him that didn't bring forth that fury filled urges that she usually got around other law enforcement officers. He didn't act too cocky around her, even though he knew he had her right where he wanted her. He didn't instantly feel loathing for Eve for what she had done, all the crimes she had committed, for he was searching for the truth behind her actions, instead of assuming that she was born evil. Nobody is born evil; people, society, and/or ignorance created evil. L knew that, that was why he's digging into her past more than a gold digger searches for a rich partner.

_Why are you thinking about such foolish things, _her thoughts questioned coldly, and in a completely detached-from-society way. _Currently, he's your enemy, so you shouldn't care about the way he treats you; he's a target that needs to be destroyed. Remember, he's the block in your path that's keep you from seeing Taylor on his anniversary. You never miss this day, remember? Get your head in the game, nobody here could even be considered an ally is this situation. _And like that, she shook away the unidentified feeling for the black haired man away, and focused back on her plan.

For safety precautions, L was moving them out of this hotel, and into another one, just like he originally planned on doing; just like Evelyn expected him to do. Which gave her the opportunity she had been waiting for. Her plan was still rough around the edges, and a bit fuzzy, she would admit that, but it was a chance, one that might not come for a while, and she could very well miss the very special, and yet, gloomy day. And even if push came to shove, the girl would die trying to leave this place.

_Maybe I could join him, _a thought echoed throughout her entire being, one that held sorrow, yet, a sort of at-peace feeling.

"Ramika, are you coming," Ryuzaki's blank voice asked through the wood of her door, breaking her from her thoughts, not even noticing how he dropped the formality. She glanced down at her bare hands with determination, a fire lightening in her eyes before she glanced seriously at the door, knowing he knew nothing of her plans. He may suspect that she might use this chance to escape his powerful hold on her, he still didn't know of her plan exactly. It gave her some element of surprise, but only a little, not much she could use to her advantage.

"Yes, I'm coming," she called through her door, walking over steadily to her bed, and sliding off one of the pillow sheets. The blonde hid it behind her back as she opened the door, ready for anything that might be shoved into her face; which was exactly what happened.

She was suddenly ambushed from the side, a man grabbing her around the waist and the neck, keeping her rooted in spot. Evelyn quickly took in everything around her, finding that the only other person in the room was L, who held a needle in his hand. _So that's how he's going to do it, it would've been smarter to use it while I was sleeping but he probably was hesitant since he doesn't know what I'm allergic to, _she thought appraisingly to herself, giving him a slight glare as he came forth, keeping her calm exterior. Internally, however, she was like a wild animal, ready to strike and kill the black haired man who had been occupying her thoughts earlier.

"I apologize, Miss Ramika, but this is simply a safety precaution I must take," he said quickly, taking long strides over the front of her. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but somewhere deep inside of him loathed the action he was about to take upon the only person who was able to keep up with his own brain. However, the urge to keep her on the task force, to make sure she didn't try to run off was overpowering the earlier feeling, and he wonder absently it some of it had to do with the thought of losing the only person who he had didn't have to talk down to, to the simplify things with. The only person who also made different observations that he hadn't noticed before; ones that actually made sense. But of course, he didn't put too much thought into it, never being good with his own feelings, and focused on his task at hand.

However, before he had a chance to send her mind into the pit darkness so that they could relocate, the blonde managed to slam her elbow into the unknown man holding her form, making him loosen his grip just enough for her to find some sort of leverage. She slammed her elbow once more and then, just like that, she was finally free of his hold. Turning around, she kicked him in the calf, and then in the waist, knowing how sensitive those areas are, and pushed the man towards L, who was inwardly momentarily stunned but quickly pushed it away before he jumped out of the falling man's path, ignoring as the man who held her earlier was now unconscious on the floor.

He knew she's a good fighter, better than most fighters; he just didn't get to see much of it since he had quickly knocked her unconscious before. But now, he was seeing her fight once again, and readied himself for it. L could see the spark shinning in her eyes, one that he had seen before; determination, and the will to never give up. Any other time, he would've slightly admired her, but not this time.

The black haired detective came at her, prepped for this for he had expected her to attempt to escape, and put his fighting skills to use. L sent a high kick to her face, nearly breaking her nose from such a strong blast of force, and was about to send another kick to stun her enough for him to stick the needle in until she surprisingly punched him hard in the chest (getting over the rush of pain from his kick), stepped on his foot with her back towards him, and sent a elbow to his face causing, him to fall over and onto his back. Evelyn saw how his hand was still holding onto the needle, and quickly injected the needle into him who immediately fell into the home of shadows. Eve knew that it would buy her enough time to at least get a mile away from here. But she would have to be fast, _very, very_ fast. She glanced around, finding the pillow sheet on the ground and quickly grabbed it. It was something she could use, even though to most it was just a useless piece of fabric, but she didn't want to take the risk of staying behind for a little while to search for a knife or something else she could get her dirty hands on. _People are so gullible, they don't realize you can turn anything into a weapon, as long as you know the ways you can use it. _She though with a sigh and a shake of her head, wondering just how oblivious people were to the world around them before she put her brain back on track.

Without any lingering any longer, or another thought to the matter, she raced out of the hotel room, heading over to the stairs and trotting down it hurriedly, knowing that the elevator would end up being too slow, or would be the thing that's gets her captured again. She wasn't taking any risks with that one either. She was closer now, and it made her scared for what her next action might do next. Would it help her, or harm her?

It wasn't until she passed a couple flights, did she see someone standing there, obviously waiting for her on Ryuzaki's orders for he turned to her immediately and like that she was in another brawl. Not wanting to waste time, she managed to get behind him, and wrapped the pillow case around him neck, tying a knot in it to choke him enough to just pass out, not to die. Evelyn felt her heart beat in a painful motion against the confines of her chest, reminding her that she didn't have time for this; she needed to get out and leave _now_! And then, she was running again, going out the back door and onto a street when she finally reached the ground floor.

_Freedom, _her thoughts stated with an internal sigh as she ran down the sidewalk with bare feet, weaving around the passing people who gave her strange looks. She felt no pain as the soft skin of her feet stepped onto the hard surface, rocks jamming themselves in; in fact, her whole being felt numb from all the adrenaline. All she could feel was the rush of air running its cool fingers through her blonde tresses, wiping softly against her face. All she could feel was relief that she would be able to make it to the anniversary place.

_ I'm sorry Taylor that I almost didn't make it, but I'll be there, I promise, _she vowed in her head up to the sky, with such softness that you wouldn't be able to recognize her. With so much love you knew that this person had been the only one Eve had ever cared for, and vice versa.

**To be continued…**

_A/N: I've been getting busy with school so my updates are going to be late for a while. I also have been working on my other stories so that's a reason too. So sorry! Thank you for the follows/favors! Please excuse any grammar errors. _


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**3****rd**** POV**

The first thing people would normally do when a chance of freedom presented itself, is to try to escape the country as soon as possible. Especially if it means getting away from the demons that haunt you day end and day out, and starting a new; a do over everyone wishes they could have. However, most people are indeed naïve if they believe they could truly outrun their problems just by leaving a place, because no matter how far you go, it will aways be there. Playing over and over in your mind like a broken record. Sometimes there is no way to get out of your troubles, and you just have to face it head on with a strong heart, and that is exactly what Evelyn planned to do.

She didn't believe herself to be so high and mighty; she knew no matter how cunning or slippery she may be, L had the numerous amounts of resources to easily track her down and bring her back.

She knew no matter how good she was at slipping away from police, slipping away from the government's eyes, she just couldn't outrun L. The blonde haired woman accepted the fact that she would be caught once again, sooner rather than later, and she would probably either spend the rest of her days locked behind bars (possibly locked away in a room far from any human contact), or even just killed, and she accepted it. She had brought justice to many families, and for that, she was glad some people got what they deserved.

Focusing back on the task on hand, she pushed away those thoughts and put her sole focus on the only reason why she had broken away from the raven haired detective. She currently resided in an abandoned motel, the room more specifically that she stayed in was much like a ghost town; lifeless with barely anything there but rubble.

She loathed the fact that this was the best she could do in her sort of predicament.

_I'm sorry Taylor… I'm sorry I can't give you anything better than a dingy, lifeless, pathetic excuse of a room, _her thoughts whispered to herself, and though she ranted about the room, there laid no anger in her light blue eyes. Only sorrow… only pain… only sadness; the look of a broken soul. The barrier she had kept up for so long was finally crumbling down, little by little. _I promise next year, even if it kills me, I will make sure that I'll actually go there, and I'll bring a dozen roses in your honor, and a picture of us together… I'll sing to your our song, and I'll spend the night there, if I even make it to then. I just… can't do it this time. _Evelyn's thoughts only seemed to bring her more pain, and the usually stoic girl started to feel tears prick the back of her throat, pleading with all its might to be released. She always got emotional when this time of year always came around, but this time, it felt a hundred times worse this time around.

Attempting to swallow down her tears, the blonde glanced around, feeling more and more disappointed and guilty as the blood from her nearly broken nose dripped onto the ground; she felt pathetic. She felt as if she should've tried harder, and as her vision caught sight of the room, over and over it reminded her that she had ultimately failed.

Dust covered the entire room, coating the dull cement walls and building up at the corners of the room. Dust and random pieces of junk laid messily on the floor as well, and the only thing that made this place seem a bit better, was the window. Or to be more exact, the lights of the city streaming through the window. Mixtures and auroras of green, blue, red, and yellow made the disgusting room seem a little bit livelier.

But that was all. Other than that it was just a room unworthy of such of day as this one. _Unworthy of him… _Eve's thoughts muttered bitterly.

Grabbing the candles she managed to snag from the dumpsters (from the outside of a spa), Evelyn started setting them up around where she was sitting, using a lighter she had found in the dumpster as well to light them up. Once she was done a heavy sigh escaped her lips, her chest feeling as if a ton of bricks were weighing down on her.

And finally, to complete it all, she brought out a single, red rose, which almost instantly caused a single sad droplet to run down her cheek. The misery and sadness that she felt inside becoming more and more evident as her usual steely and emotionless orbs start cracking down, exposing the pure emotion she felt inside.

_Love, and light_, Evelyn thought to herself. It was the two things he had brought in her otherwise dim, dark, and agony-filled life.

Picking up the blood red flower, being wary of the thorns that it contained, the scarred woman gazed at it, a dreamy gleam in her usual dull eyes as she twiddled the flower between her fingers.

"I'm sorry I haven't talked to you in a while… I've been busy, but that's no excuse..." The girl started off in a soft whisper, her lips starting to tremble as she tried with all her might to hold in the barge tears consisting of a deadly concoction of agony and sorrow. "Recently I've… ran into some trouble, and well, I think my days of making sure justice it served are over. But I don't mind, I knew that someday I wouldn't be able to continue my work, that one day I'll be caught and my days as a vigilante are over…" Evelyn trailed off, not able to find it in her heart to talk about such things to him, instead, she rather think about all the times they've spent together, all the things they went through, both positive and negative.

"You know, I think about the time we've spent together. Every. Single. Day. And even though our friendship started out not as I would've liked, I wouldn't have changed a thing about it. I feel like, because of it, we're closer than any couple could ever be, that because of it, we _understand_ each other better." Giving a little chuckle, as she wiped another tear away, Eve continued, her throat thick from all the overwhelming emotions she hadn't willed herself to feel for a long time now. "Even though I always worried about you, whenever you stood up to them, I have to admit; I love you more for that. Because even though I _hated_ that you got hurt in the process, I was so… _happy _that you cared enough to take a beating for me." And finally, a little smile cracked onto the features of her face.

"I… I remember that time when we were in New Orleans, and it was our first time seeing lightning bugs. We were both excited, acting like a couple of children as we ran around and caught some bugs. And I remember afterwards when we laid on the back of that rental truck, staring out at the stars; it was so _serene_, so nice. It was something I had never experienced before, and something I wanted to feel all the time, and with you by my side every time. And, I'll admit Taylor, I remember the… the kiss that night." It was at this time all the pain she held back exploded from her eyes, and tears rained down her cheeks, over her pretty pink lips, and down her neck. A sob ripped from her mouth, her chest quaking at the intensity at all the misery erupting from her; all the misery she held in from what seemed like an eternity; all the misery she had pretended not to exist. In light, it hurt; like a million earthquakes were happening inside her form all at once. "I just… didn't want t-to accept it, I was _afraid_ of change, that the perfect we created would just vanished, just like that… A-and so I j-just convinced myself that it was because of the alcohol that night. I-it's the reason why I acted as if nothing happened that night, why I ignored the pained look on your face when I did, when truthfully, I knew you had k-kissed me whole heartedly." Chocking down another sob, the blonde woman attempted in vain to wipe the evidence of tears from her face, however, they just kept coming, and weren't going to stop anytime soon.

"I'm… I'm so sorry Taylor! For everything I've done. I know you didn't want that kind of life, that you just wanted a normal one, with me… I'm sorry-" Evelyn couldn't hold in the sorrow anymore. Her shoulders started to shake as the water came harder, the sobs came stronger, and mental pain intensified.

Curling up in a fetal position, the blonde woman laid there and cried, the flames hovering over the candles became distorted as the breathy and broken gasps escaped her lungs. There was no holding this in this time. She couldn't push all of her feelings behind a stoic mask, she couldn't pretend that she felt nothing, no matter how many years of practicing the emotionless mask, this time, she just had to let go.

And because of it all, she had yet to notice that she was no longer alone.

"Even when you're alone, you still try to hold everything back. Usually when people are alone, they allow themselves to be free, and yet, you still hold back." A voice observed as the sound echoed throughout the room, uncharacteristically soft and gentle. Evelyn didn't even have to glance up to know who the "mystery" person was. Even though his voice held a different tone to it, compared to his usual monotone, the voice in general wasn't one you could forget so easily.

She barely registered the sound of footsteps approaching her, only focusing on trying to keep another shockwave of tears at bay, trying to collect herself for the blonde haired woman refused to be seen at such a weak state by none other than L himself. _Suck it up, stop crying! _Her thoughts practically screamed throughout her mind as she grinded her teeth in anger. Even if the man near her wasn't a black haired detective named L, she _refused_ to allow anyone at all to see her at such a low point in her mental state.

Pushing herself off of the ground with shaky limbs, while wiping away the evidence of tears from her face, Evelyn opened her mouth, ready to retort back to the man as she tried to contain the inward fury she felt at herself for allowing such a thing to happen. She planned to make some half-assed excuse, and put back on her emotionless mask, acting cold and distant as always. That was until she felt hesitant arms start to wrap themselves around her dirty form, bringing her in closely towards L's warmth, in contrast to what they had felt about each hours earlier during their fight. She held in her shock as she stood stiff still in his arms as L gingerly offered perplexed comfort.

He had planned on busting her, and taking her back to the task force, and then, out of the blue he saw her break down in front of him, and that sparked an unknown and slightly unwanted emotion inside of him. L hadn't planned on hugging her, or on giving any sort of comfort whatsoever, but it was like some kind of force just pushed him to do so.

"Go ahead and cry if it makes you feel better." Was what he said next, which sent another wave of shock over both him and Evelyn; the man was statistical, and wasn't well with emotions, in fact, Evelyn knew from the slow way he had said it that he was actually pretty unsure of what he was saying, and what his intentions really were. And to be honest, L wasn't even sure what he was doing, however, he felt something right about the way the woman was snuggled within the confines of his arms. And the blonde and scarred woman, in return, allowed herself one last moment of free range emotions as she gripped onto him with an unknown emotion lighting up inside, and embraced the man back; her arms tight around his torso. Just as tight as his grip was on her.

_His arms… they feel just like Taylors… _was the only thought that entered her mind as she allowed her once spiking emotions to calm down to complete content.

They both didn't know just how much that moment would affect their relationship for here on out.

**To be continued…**

_A/N: Yeah I know, very long wait on the update, and I'm sorry for that. Like I said, updates aren't going to be consistent anymore. But I tried to make up for it by giving you guys a major L/Evelyn moment:3 MAJOR STORY INFO NEXT CHAPTER BTW! What do you think their shipping name should be? Levelyn? Lol I am not very creative at the moment, sorry! Anyways, thank you for the favs/follows/reviews!_

_To XxKirizakixX__: Well, that's actually part of the reason why this story is rated M ;) _

_To Crystal013:__ Haha right?!_

_To bored411:__ Well, here you go. Actually when you reviewed I was in the process of writing this update. I hope you'll enjoy it!_


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**3****rd**** POV**

She didn't fight back; she didn't let out battle cries, or push her way back to freedom like what any normal person would've done; though a normal person wouldn't have accepted a hug from the person they had been originally running from in the first place.

No, Evelyn didn't fight at all, because to be honest, for the second time in her entire life, she had no energy to fight back. The blonde haired woman was completely and utterly exhausted, and all the proof you needed was a quick look at her worn out face, and you knew instantly. The damage was so heavily done, that you could see it from a mile away.

Dark bags hung underneath her eyes, the skin surrounding it puffy and irritated from all the tears that had been unleashed, redness increasing as the minutes passed. The expressions in her eyes were no long cold and detached, a practiced emotionless mask covering over the features of her face; in light, the woman was too tired to even feign indifference. Instead, her icy blues that usually struck fear into the hearts of her victims, were dull and sad, sorrow and mental agony filling her orbs; her pain was so great, that even the coldest people could feel sympathy (or pity in better terms) for her.

Now, she was, unsurprisingly, in a black car with none other than L, going straight back to the new hotel that they would be staying at. She had already predicted she would get caught; there was no doubt in her mind that someone was resourceful as L would be able to catch quickly onto her trail. And when he had shown up, she knew that despite the unsuspecting hug he had given her, that she was still going back; she wasn't foolish or ditzy enough to think that him giving her hug in a comforting manner was his way of saying he had a crush on her, or something along those lines. They had the same strained, yet working relationship they had had before, and that was all to it.

It was quiet for most of the ride, until the black haired detective spoke up. "Because it seems that you are unable to answer any questions with a clear mind tonight, I'll be questioning you tomorrow when you are better rested," he stated bluntly, L wasn't stupid; if it had been any other person who was currently holding onto the woman, they would've thought this the perfect opportunity to force her to spill her beans, but he knew her better. Even if she was too tired to even keep her indifferent mask going, he still knew that no matter what happened to her, she was not someone to so easily let loose of her secrets. Interrogating her at the moment would do absolutely nothing at all, in fact, he estimated that there was a 60% chance that she wouldn't answer him at all.

Taking a small glance her way, he watched as the scarred woman nodded slightly, not trusting herself to speak just yet; she had feeling that would just sound hoarse with blurred together words. "Oh, and one more thing, don't think I forgot that you escaped me today, I'll also will have the security increased around the other hotel we'll be staying. Just in case you start getting more ideas," L continued, his voice light like usual, almost as if he was just having a simple conversation with someone at the supermarket.

Clearing her throat slightly, she licked her lips softly, hoping her words wouldn't come out in some jumbled mess. She already felt weak enough, especially now that this man had seen her at such a state. "I wouldn't expect anything less," she answered professionally back, her words coming out stronger as she felt more of herself come back into her soul. "If you didn't I wouldn't take you seriously as a law enforcement officer," Evelyn continued on, tilting her head slightly as she stared up at his own dark gray eyes, her eyes getting harder as the seconds passed, the sadness dwindling away little by little.

Nothing more was exchange during the ride.

Both of them had plastered their emotionless masks back into to place.

Neither one dared to mention the rather passionate embrace from earlier, due to their lack of emotions almost all the time except for the occasional display of exasperation or irritation, they weren't people who dwelled on emotions at any moments of time. Unlike most people, they didn't really see the importance to it, or over think about the interaction.

In fact, the only thing the two of them were thinking about regarding emotions was why they now didn't feel some sort of resentment towards each other, when each had a good reason to feel that way.

The second the car stopped L reached over and undid her seat belt, right before he took her hands and cuffed them together, and then tied a rather thick and large fully black blindfold across her eyes. And having already accepted her fate, Evelyn simply closed her eyes and complied.

Though she admitted, she despised and was dreading over seeing the rest of the task force again. The thought of being in the same room as them made her fingers twitch angrily; it also didn't help that they probably knew about her grand escape, and most likely bring it up later. The thought caused ice to start to swim through her veins, and a part of her wanted to mindlessly run as far as she could get from them. Though she would admit, some of the task force has been more civil than she would've originally thought they would act around her. However, no matter what, her hatred for law enforcement ran deep to the roots of her being; a hatred developed over a course of many years.

Once L secured the knot on Eve's blindfold, the blonde then felt a sharp prick on her neck that caused her to inwardly grunt, and after a few seconds, she found her body going limp and her eyes starting to flutter closed.

**Evelyn POV**

Pulling away from the shadows that had surrounded my mind, I found the world blurry before everything started to clear up, and I found myself lying on a soft, black couch, with a black, white, and gray themed room around me, causing my stiffened body to relax. I was in the new hotel room L had gotten.

Letting out a deep sigh as I rose to a sitting position, I took a glance around, furrowing my eyebrows slightly, though to be honest, I wasn't very surprised with my outcome. My mind had been so hazy after the incident, that I wasn't thinking completely clearly, and if it had been any other time, I wouldn't have been surprised that the raven haired detective had drugged me; after my extravagant escape it would be smart to start taking more precautions with my presence. I took a quick glance around, but in light, I was too tired to start analyzing anything, and lifted my body from the couch, and started to head over to one of the bedrooms for some sleep, most likely still drowsy from whatever drug he had used.

If I was to be brutally honest with myself, I would say that I still hadn't gotten over that breakdown moment from earlier, something that made me sorrowful, but mostly, it made me furious. I had spent years perfecting the stoic mask that always rested on the features of my face, I had spent years pushing away emotions in favor for the sweet taste of justice, and all in one night, _it was ruined_. My heart now ached when I just wished it would turn back to the cold shell I had once perfected it into.

And it didn't help that L had seen it all; had seen my weakness, something I never allowed anyone but _him _to ever see.

It sickened me.

Being so weak in front of someone I considered to be the enemy.

I refuse to be weak in any way, shape, or form.

And this caused me to become determined to work harder for what I want; to be strong again, to not cry or feeling painful emotions. To not lose composure in front of the people I despised. Back to when I was the deadly lone wolf who ripped putrid monsters to shreds and struck fear into my enemies' hearts.

Walking into a suite bedroom, I stared into the large mirror, focusing on my scarred face. After a few moments, I forced my stoic mask back on, my blue eyes hardening, my scars looking more threatening, and I let my lips go lax into an indifferent straight line like always. After tilting my chin up slightly, admiring my face, I couldn't help but feeling inwardly satisfied.

I am, once again, back to being Evelyn Michaels; The Lone Wolf.

**To be continued…**

_A/N: Yes I know it's been forever! I'm really sorry everyone, and thank you a lot for the many reviews and all the follows and favorites!_

_To bored411__: Yeah it was a pretty sad chapter, and again, sorry for such a long wait. _

_To Anonguest__: Thank you for all the nice comments, and it's okay! I'm glad you're enjoying it, and sorry for such a long wait for the update. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. _

_To Piguchu0125: Hmm… EL is not bad, but all I think about is what el is in Spanish. I thought maybe EveL but that sounds like Evil lol. Don't know yet._

_To indigojadepanda__: Eve doesn't have a touching phobia, despite her past, she already had gotten over it. However, because of her gift, she has a fear of having her hand being touched directly because of the pain she feels when she gets the vision and how she might be found out if anyone else see's her during one of her visions. _

_To god of all__: thank you so much, I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_To Guest (one)__: I'm super sorry, I'm just so busy and I hit a bit of a authors block with this chapter._

_To Guest (two)__: Killing someone for jewelry can be a bit drastic yes, but the fact remains is that they did something that hurt others. What is that necklace had been heirloom? Or something that their mother gave them before they passed away? That thief did something that hurt another for their own selfish reasons, and in most cases, it just makes that person want to do it again and again, and maybe next time, they might make an error and end up killing someone. Evelyn's main goal is to clean the world up and try to rid as many people who do wrong doings from it. And obviously, putting them through the systems and just either putting them in jail or prison doesn't do a whole lot. _

_To Guest (three):__ No I'm not, super sorry, it may seem like I had given up on this story but in reality I haven't, just been busy is all. _


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**3****rd**** POV**

The next morning Evelyn rose from her bed, her blue orbs drifting around the fancy room as she was reminded of last night. Sighing softly, she glanced over to the pile of clothes in the corner of the room, and dressed herself, still ignoring the fact that the clothes given to her didn't hide her body as much as she was used to. After all, going from bulky leather jackets and jeans, to regular tees and yoga pants was quite the difference, though at the moment, she couldn't care less.

Evelyn was still furious at herself, angry that she had let L of all people, the greatest detective in his era, see a side to her that she refused to have other people see.

She felt so… _weak_.

After years of perfecting her stoic mask so that nobody, not even the greatest interrogator, could ever do harm to her again, came down crumbling the second the black haired man had stepped into the room. It was like a damn broke; all the emotions she had bottled up for years came crashing down on her, and it had ripped apart the very mask she had grown to perfect.

The scarred woman was not going to give in; she will go back to being the lone wolf once again, _no matter what_.

_I just need to clear my mind, and start from scratch. If I do this right, I might be able to detach myself from everyone once again. After all, I can't be doing this; I've shown too much of myself already. _Taking in a breath, Eve straightened herself, a stoic look plastered onto her features.

Exiting from her room, the blonde woman headed over to the kitchen, her mind instinctively looking for a kettle. At this moment, she needed anything to calm herself, and she settled for some tea. While she was prepping, she heard footsteps echo from behind her form, but deciding to ignore his presence for now, she didn't turn around. She just simply continued to making herself some tea. Evelyn knew what was going to come, and for that reason she let silence fill the room, internally dreading the conversation at hand.

After a few more moments of silence, his voice broke the tense air.

"Ah, I see you're up," L's voiced popped up from behind her. She mentally rolled her eyes, noting how he too ignored the obvious friction that was building up between the two.

"Yes," she replied shortly.

"I suspected you would be in bed for at least two more hours, but it is good you're up. The rest of the task force will be arriving shortly," L informed formally, his voice just as indifferent as hers.

"Very well."

With that, silence took over the room once more as the blonde woman waited for the water to boil, still refusing to turn around. However, unknown to her, L was getting just as anxious as she was, but hid it well, just as well as she did. It was one of the things they were very similar about.

"… Since it seems you don't want to address the problem in the room, I'll go ahead and start. Like I had promised yesterday, I'm going to be asking you some questions since you are now better rested. Don't think because I caught you while you were… rather distressed, that I feel any pity for you. In contrary, I feel the opposite; I am indifferent towards you and how you may feel." He stated clearly, and firmly, however despite the confidence he oozed as he utter those words, he couldn't help but feel is he had just breathed a lie straight through his teeth. As if he actually did care somewhat for her.

However being a master manipulator of emotions, he pushed it away and continued on. It was not something he wanted to look into. "However, after last night, I believe this is a better time than any to delve into your past, since I have been putting it off for so long." He droned on offhandedly, though as Evelyn glanced at him from the corner of her eye she could see the serious glint that lied in his steely orbs.

He was seriously pushing her this time.

She grinded her jaw while keeping her head forward, ignoring the plummeting feeling she felt in her stomach when she heard his words. "I don't see how my past has any relevance towards the case," the woman replied, vainly attempting to distract the dark haired man away from the subject at hand.

"Despite what many may think, the past of each and every person can have a lot of impact on their character. People may say all the time that "the past does not define us," or "that were should always look towards the future" however the past does explain how we've come to be. No matter what anyone does, the memories will always be with them, but nobody wants to accept that. And so they sidetrack themselves with the present and thoughts of the future." L stated back calmly.

He knew she was just trying to get him off track, yet for some odd reasoning, he decided to allow her to have a moment of distraction before he had to dissect her mind, possibly bringing up unpleasant memories that had been long buried.

"Unless of course they have Alzheimer's," Evelyn retorted hotly, slightly growing desperate.

"I doubt with your young age that you have Alzheimer's," the detective stated dryly. "Stop trying to divert my attention." He then commanded. "I'm well aware of what you're trying to do, and I can tell you now that it's not working."

She didn't answer for a long moment, and L offered no words in return, patiently waiting for her to speak again.

The kettle then went off, the blaring sound ripping through the air while the blonde moved to tend to it. And after she poured the steaming water into her cup, she managed to gather her wits enough to turn around to face the man for the first time this morning. Evelyn stared him directly in the eye, turning her chin up to show she refused to give in to anything he wanted.

"You still didn't say how my past has anything to do with the case," she questioned again stoically.

"It has everything to do with the case." L explained back sharply. "I have done background checks and behavioral analysis of every single person on this task force; their families included. This tells me who I can trust and rely on to their job, and who won't suddenly quit when times get a little rough. I have let you gone this far without having a background check simply because my behavioral analysis of you told me that there was a 60% of you proving yourself useful, especially with your background of being a vigilante. And just like I had hypothesized, you turned out to provide useful ideas towards this case.

"However, I cannot let this go on. I've allowed you to slide by for too long, that I believe you think that you might actually get away without being interrogated. That is where you're sorely wrong, _Ramika_; you will be answering my questions eventually. I could very well interrogate you right now, though it's obvious that no matter how much I push, at the moment, you won't concede." He continued, watching as her stoic mask never changed, completely unaffected from the words slipping through his surprisingly pearly teeth. "However you will concede eventually; I can be patient, but don't get it in your mind that you are somehow above this."

"… Hmph, of course not. I am not so high and mighty to believe myself to be able to fool someone as experienced as you" The scarred woman replied back smoothly and emotionlessly, in contrast to her tightly clenched jaw that spoke otherwise.

She didn't know why. Why those words irked her so, why her heart slammed inside her so hard it felt as if her bones were cracking, and why… the vigilante, the girl so utterly stoic that thinking about her gruesome past didn't even make her flinch, the girl whose heart was made of stone and her skin was ten feet thick, actually felt like talking to the world famous detective. Actually felt like she could confide with L about all the things that have haunted her since she was child, and suddenly feel relieved; talking to a man that stood for _everything_ she despised and loathed with a fiery passion.

_No, _Eve instantly internally shook her head, suddenly growing slightly angered with herself for her moment of weakness. _I have spent this long not needing anybody, not confiding with someone about my childhood traumas that I have already accepted as a part of myself. I will never be like some adolescent, emotional teenager at therapy. No one will ever know, especially not L. _She thought sternly to herself.

And with that she turned her back again to L, steeling herself for what was about to come for her in the future.

**To be continued…**

_A/N: Honestly this was not how I wanted to chapter to turn out, however Netflix has just took off Death Note, which greatly angered me. To make the story as exact as possible I've been following along with the episodes and using quotes from it. However now with the episodes gone I won't be able to get the exact quotes and storyline, making it harder for me because honestly youtube is not a great place to find full episodes. ANYWAYS THANK YOU FOR FOLLOWING/FAVING/REVIEWING!_

_To Guest__: Sorry for the long wait, hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_To wilsonsophie18__: Thank you, hopefully this chapter will make up for the late update._

_To bored411__: L is usually unpredictable, I hope I didn't make him too OOC, but you will get to see more of what he's feeling next chapter!_

_To Cats are my World:__ Thank you for pointing that out, I fixed it so it should be gone. I love your username by the way. I have a cat of my own who I completely adore!_


End file.
